Life After Glee
by ShannyC1901
Summary: Summary: The McKinley High New Directions are back at William McKinley High School after 10 years of life outside of Glee Club. Follow Finn and Rachel as you go into their lives now, and after the day one of the ten year reunion.M for future chapters.
1. Reunion Class of 2012

LIFE AFTER GLEE

A Glee Fan-Fic.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee it is the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox. **_

**Summary: The McKinley High New Directions are back at William McKinley High School after 10 years of life outside of Glee Club. Follow Finn and Rachel as you go into their lives now, and after the day one of the ten year reunion. **

Chapter One: The Reunion of the Class of 2012

It was ten years to the day that Finn Hudson graduated from William McKinley High School, and ten years since he got out of Lima, Ohio. Tonight was his Class Reunion marking the ten year anniversary of graduation and he was looking forward to seeing everyone again after so long. Of course he saw Kurt all the time seen as his mom and Kurt's dad Burt had married in their freshman year, but everyone else? He hadn't seen them since they graduated. He missed his New Directions more than he told anyone.

He stood in front of his mirror in his hotel room, he had a casual suit on, he hated to be too formal, no matter what the occasion. He would be late if he didn't hurry up, and he didn't want to be late, he was usually the last one there in high school, tonight he intended to be one of the first. He jogged to his car and hopped in, following the familiar roads he took once, a long time ago. When he parked the car he sat and ruffled his hair nervously.

"Come on Hudson, you can do this, it's just the same as before." He said to himself as he climbed out of the car and began walking towards the door. He was shocked to see who was greeting the people at the door; Will Shuester. "Mr. Shue?"

"Finn Hudson? My boy, it's so good to see you." Will walked forward and opened his arms to greet Finn, his smile as big as it used to be. "How've you been Finn?"

"Great , I've never been better, what about you? Kurt said you and Miss Pilsbury had gotten married?"

"Yeah, yeah we did, 5 years ago now, it's going great. Anyways, here's your name tag and you get yourself in there, I want the Glee Club in the choir room at 9 okay?" Will pushed Finn through the doors and into the gym with a name tag in hand. The gym was virtually empty when he went in, only five people.

* * *

Rachel Berry stepped out of her car her dress cascading to her knees, she looked up at the school she spent days of her life at. She had missed the school so much more than she truly realized until this minute. The people she wanted to see most of? The Glee Club.

Stepping up to the doors she was greeted by a very happy looking . He looked the same, slightly older but that was expected.

"Oh my gosh!" she ran up and hugged him as he handed her a name tag.

"Rachel it's so good to see you! Everyone else is inside, you are the last one here for a change." He chuckled and hugged her back. "I'm getting the New Directions into the choir room later tonight so, we'll catch up more then."

"Okay , I'll be on time this time." She laughed and walked to the gym doors, stepping through she saw lots of people, and she finally felt at home after so long. She stood looking around when she heard her name being called by someone very familiar.

"Rachel! Girl you made it!" Mercedes walked up to her with a tall man beside her, he had dark hair and blue eyes and he followed her like a lost puppy.

"Mercedes! Oh my god, hey!" Rachel couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She hugged Mercedes before pulling away, she looked so much different, but still so much the same.

"Rachel, this is my fiancé Adam, Adam, this is Rachel, the Broadway star." Adam smiled and held out his hand and Rachel shook it returning his smile. "Rach, we saw you in Spring Awakening just last month, you were so amazing."

"Well that's nothing; I heard your new song on the radio Mercedes! I own your album." The two girls got talking and enjoying each other's company, when other members of the Glee Club started joining them. Before she knew it an hour had gone by, the only person she hadn't seen so far was Finn Hudson, she was starting to miss him and she had yet to realize it.

* * *

The clock slowly ticked towards 9:00pm as Finn strolled down the hallways that were still so familiar to him, even after all this time. He was looking down the hallway when the intercom came on, a familiar voice on the other end.

"To a Mr. Finn Hudson, could you please make your way into the choir room, you're late for class… even after ten years." Will's voice announced over the intercom, making him laugh and run the rest of the way. When he saw the door he skidded to a halt through into the room. "New record Finn, it only took you… 35 seconds to run here after the announcement, that beats your personal best."

"Skills , skills. I'm pretty light on my feet now if I do say so myself." Finn laughed, spinning quickly. The rest of the club laughed as Finn went and sat down, but not before catching the eye of one Rachel Berry. The past ten years had done her well, she was more beautiful than when they were in high school, he hadn't thought it was possible.

"So Finn, we all know what everyone else does, but we don't know what you do for a living, I highly doubt you're in a dead end job with a suit like that?" Will said, pulling at the lapel of his own suit. Everyone looked at Finn and he smiled slightly before looking up.

"I'm a music producer; I also have an album coming out soon. I couldn't give up music after what it gave me in high school. It pays the bills and I enjoy it, I couldn't ask for more." He kept on smiling and looked at his old mentor who looked on in pride at what he just said. The rest of the club apart from Kurt looked shocked.

"Finn that's great!"

"Thanks . Now what about you Mercedes, my friends down at Columbia Records are pretty damn pleased with you." Finn laughed, turning to look at Mercedes and her fiancé.

"Well they better be, they work me like a dog down there, but now I know what you do, I might just transfer studios. Let me guess you're the infamous, Hudson Records?" She grinned back as he handed her a business card.

"Damn straight that's me. You call me if you ever need anything, I will hook you up." They laughed and the whole room joined in. "And also, just last week I went to a Broadway production of Spring Awakenings, Rachel you were excellent."

"T-thanks Finn." He smiled and nodded his head slightly. After that Will carried on and started talking more about everything. Finn missed some things because every now and then he would look over to a strikingly beautiful Rachel.

* * *

Rachel sat with Tina while she held Artie's hand as he spoke to Mike and his girlfriend about his treatment on his spine, he was on crutches now after a surgery on his spinal cord. Tonight was the best of her year and she never wanted it to end, it felt great to be back as a group again instead of hearing about each other individually. She was shocked when Finn had skidded in, it was like being back in high school apart from now he was a twenty-eight year old distinguished man, not the awkward teenager she knew back then. He was rocking some stubble now and his hair was slightly longer, and he ditched the high school jacket for a suit.

To say Rachel was in awe of him was an understatement; she had begun crushing on him just as she had in high school. He had stood up about five minutes ago to talk to , he was a little bit taller than he once was too she noticed, but when he looked over at her and smiled she was speechless. Finn had seen her on Broadway and thought she was excellent, she never took him for the Broadway type. She turned away and kept talking to Tina, it turns out she and Artie would be getting married in a year and she was expecting. For a while she spoke to Quinn who was living with Puck, and she even spoke to Kurt for a while. He was living with Finn down in L.A.

She went for a drink after an hour or so and when she reached the gym she grabbed a coke and turned around to go back. As she was walking up the hallway Finn walked out looking at his phone, not looking where they were going they collided, both of them fell to the floor and looked up shocked.

"Man I'm sorry Rachel, I wasn't paying attention, a client is texting me." He said as he stood up and held his hand out to help her up. She blushed and laughed as she stood up and straightened her dress out.

"It's okay, no harm done." She smiled and looked up at him, he really did look a lot sexier than he had in high school, and that was hard to do. He had the same cocky smile on his face now as he did then, she internally swooned.

"Okay, well, Hey." He added a little wave for emphasis and chuckled. He still had his old sense of humour, that was good, she'd missed that these past years.

"Hey," she replied laughing, she didn't expect what he did next. He tugged her against his chest in a crushing hug, after a moment or two she returned it her arms wrapping around his waist.

"I missed you Rach. We should have stayed in touch, here I'll give you my number right now while I remember." He let go of her with one arm and grabbed a pen and a business card, writing his number on the back of it. "Now this one on the back is my cell number, but if you ever want to call me at work that's fine too."

"Thanks Finn and I missed you too." She took his pen and his left hand and wrote her number on his hand. "I don't have a fancy work number so you get stuck with me cell number."

"Well that's fine with me. Here come take a walk with me?" He started walking towards the door at the end of the hallway.

* * *

Thank's guys for taking the time to read this, I'm hoping to get some reviews and everything that goes with it. I will be carrying this story on soon I promise.


	2. Drops Of Jupiter

_**Once Again GLEE does not belong to me, it belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX**_

Chapter Two: Catching Up

_"Well that's fine with me. Here come take a walk with me?" He started walking towards the door at the end of the hallway._

She followed after him and he smiled when she fell into step beside him, he held the door open for her and she stepped out into the cold evening air. Finn watched her closely; she walked with such grace and poise. He knew from the minute he saw her that he wanted to know Rachel Berry again. As he began to walk beside her she looked over at him, he just gave her a small grin.

"So, a music producer? Why that profession?" she questioned him as they walked around the track ring. He tucked his hands into his pockets and looked ahead.

"Well once I entered university I knew I wanted a job in the music business. I started my own record company in 2016 right out of university really. I thought if I have my own company, I can give more people a chance in music." He answered, looking down at her only once he was finished talking.

"Wow Finn, that's honestly so, so great. So where is your main base of work?"

"Well I have two, from January to June I'm in L.A with Kurt, I have a studio downtown you can't miss it really. Then June to the end of December I'm in New York, that one you can miss if you don't look for it. I do scouting up in New York a lot."

"You must be busy all the time then?"

"Well I am and I'm not, if that make sense. I'm not so busy that I'm working every single day but my job keeps me on my toes." He pulled his hands out of his pocket and reach up to ruffle his hair. "Anyways, enough about me, what about you Miss Broadway, how's life for you?"

"It's great really it is. I've been acting here and there and at first I started off as an understudy and went to a local university. Not as interesting as you."

"Doubt it, you were always more interesting than me, I was the predictable type. Now I'm kind of even with you, but Broadway? That's insane, I mean I always knew you'd get there but when I saw you the other week, Rachel you were absolutely amazing."

"Thank you." They shared a few moments of peaceful silence, when Rachel remembered something Finn had said in the choir room. "Earlier you said you had an album coming out right? Like you personally?"

"Oh yeah, it ah comes out in a few months. I've been working on it for a year or so now. I just finished recording it. I'm still coming up with a name for it,… well hey I have an idea!" Rachel looked at him as he dug in his jacket pocket and pulled out a disk in a clear case. "This is my early copy of the recorded songs, so maybe you could listen and help me with a name for it?"

"Yeah, sure Finn," she took the CD and he smiled broadly his eyes lighting up slightly. They kept walking before they realized it was almost 11, the reunion ended in an hour, they wanted to talk to the rest of the group and catch up. The walked in silence back to the choir when they walked through the door they were greeted by cat calls and wolf whistles.

"Immature much?" Finn said rolling his eyes and walking over to Artie who was playing his guitar quietly. "Here let's plug this in and burn the roof off of this place Artie." He plugged Artie's guitar in and grabbed one that was set to the side and plugged it in. He played a few chords before turning it up.

"What song Finn?" Artie asked leaning against the wall with his guitar.

"Hmm… Drops of Jupiter by Train, you know it?"

"Do I? Of course, it's one of my favourites. Let's turn it into a duet and fully burn this place down." They laughed and began playing the opening notes, the room became quiet and they looked at the two. Most were amazed that Finn was actually playing guitar. It was like old times when they opened their mouths and began singing.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair  
Eah, eah, eah  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change  
Eah, eah, eah  
Since the return of her stay on the moon  
She listen's like spring and she talks like June  
Eah, eah, eah  
Eah, eah, eah_

But tell me,  
Did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights are faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Tell me  
Did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way throught the constellation  
Eah, eah, eah  
She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow  
Eah, eah, eah  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as  
Plain 'ol Jane  
Told a story 'bout a man who was to afraid to fly so he never did land

But tell me  
Did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to  
Dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way

Tell me  
Did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

Can you imagine no  
Love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no  
First dance, freeze-dried romance  
Five hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had and me

But tell me  
Did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to  
Dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way

Tell me  
Did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights are faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Tell me  
Did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself

Na, na, na, na  
(And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?)  
Na, na, na, na  
(And did you fall from a shooting star, fall from a shooting star)  
Na, na, na, na  
(An now you're lonely looking for yourself out there

When they finished the pair got a standing ovation. As the applauding stopped Finn and Artie grinned. Artie pushed away from the wall and grabbed his crutch.

"That was fun Finn." He said, pounding his fist with Finn's.

"Yeah, just like old times. You should come and record a song with me some time, you and Tina are still in California right?"

"Yup, not too far outside of Los Angeles, I'll call you sometime and we'll have to get together sometime."

"Okay, well I'm up in New York until January, but sometime between January and June is great." Finn and Artie stood and shook hands. "Well anyways, I'd better get going. I have an early flight tomorrow."

They all said their goodbyes and exchanged phone numbers with Finn. He left for his hotel energized and in a haze, ready to pack for his flight home in the morning.

* * *

PLEASE review it would mean a lot to me, and I'll update soon.


	3. Traffic

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE -although sometimes I wish I did, but if I did it wouldn't be as great as it is right now- it belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

As the plane descended to the ground Rachel sat back in her chair, glad to finally be home, but missing Lima already. When she headed over to baggage claim she turned her phone on while waiting for her bags. She had two new messages one from her dads and one from Finn.

_"Hey baby girl, hope your flight went well, call us later. Love You." _Her dads were short and sweet about that. She would definitely call them later.

_"Hope your flight went well Rachel. Welcome home to New York New York. Text me back we should do dinner.- F" _He wanted to do dinner? Tonight? As if she didn't think about him enough already.

She collected her bags and headed out to her cab, once in the back she pulled her phone out again.

_"Hey Finn, dinner sounds great. My flight was great.-R"_ She hit send and sat back, already stuck in traffic.

_"I'll have to be at my studio tonight but I'll have the food and I'll tell you the directions later. How does 6 sound?-F"_ She grinned, she was having dinner with Finn Hudson, and not just the high school crush, but the sexy music producer Finn Hudson.

_"Sounds great. See you later-R" _

Finn was sat at the sound booth figuring out the best backing track to a song, he'd been working so hard he hadn't realized the time until he heard a faint calling in the background. He stood up and walked out to the front when he looked up he was greeted by Rachel in a black and red knee high dress. He stopped dead in his tracks and tried to compose himself.

"H-hey Rach, sorry I didn't realize the time I was so busy, I need to get something done and sent into this place and well it isn't done yet." He started rambling, he did this when he was nervous and it was a really bad habit.

"Don't worry about it, you're a working man." He smiled and stood to the side of the door. "You wanna see the recording booths? It's pretty sweet."

"I'd love to see it, I want to see how you've built your empire." She laughed as he took her hand to lead her into the hallway, their hands seemed to have a feeling of electricity buzzing in them, and it felt great.

"My empire, I like that, it sounds… powerful."

"Well you seem pretty powerful right now, I mean look at this place."

"You've seen nothing yet Miss Berry. I have three booths in this building, the main one down here and the two smaller ones up-stairs." Finn announced as he opened the door to the main booth, Rachel just looked on in awe of it all. "This is it really. They record in there and we mix the tracks together out here. That's what I was doing when you came in so, just a general idea there."

"Finn this is absolutely amazing. I knew they were wrong in school when they said you'd be in Lima your whole life, I knew you'd prove them wrong… now look!"

"Well thanks Rachel, it pays the bills at least." He squeezed her hand and sighed. "So, how's New York been treating you?"

"Really good actually, really good."

"Well that's good. Now as you can see I wasn't exactly prepared so we have no food…" he stumbled over his words nervously as he looked into Rachel's face.

"It's fine Finn, we could go out if you want to?" She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Sounds great, just let me change quick." He released her hand and ran into another room hidden in the wall. He looked in the small closet in the room and realized he didn't have another suit, only a white t-shirt and some dark jeans, and his dusty old high school jacket. He stepped out of the door not realizing his shit was open and looked at Rachel. "Slight problem, I have nothing fancy or proper to wear."

"That's okay Finn." She said before turning to face him, blushing when she did. He finally clicked and rushed to button his shirt up.

"Sorry, forgot about it. So um, where did you have in mind for dinner?"

"I-it's fine and I'm not sure, you have any ideas?"

"I know a great restaurant down town, it does tofu and weird food too." Finn chuckled, he remembered her like of the healthier stuff and immediately thought of the restaurant.

"Don't be a jerk, but that sounds great." She smiled at him and he warmed up inside, he felt like he had in high school, and he didn't understand it, was he falling for Rachel Berry again? Ten years after the last time?

Rachel sat in the dark leather chair and waited for Finn, she looked at the pictures on the walls or him with big names in the music business. He looked so happy, in each picture she saw his smile and it was contagious, she just ended up smiling along with him. After a few minutes he came out of the room in a t-shirt and jeans, with a familiar jacket over his arm.

"Found this in the closet, it's been in there since I opened this place." He held the door out for her and waited for her to step out into the main lobby. "Do you want to drive or walk?"

"It's a bit cold maybe we should drive." She couldn't help but glance at his chest or his arms, she had to admit, Finn Hudson was now built about three times better than even in high school.

"Sounds good, I have my car round back. You look great too by the way."

"Thanks Finn, you're not so bad yourself."

They stopped by a garage and Finn opened it up revealing a new looking Chevy Charger he unlocked the car and held the passenger side door open for Rachel. She climbed in and sat in silence waiting for Finn to join her. He hopped in and turned the engine on, he put his hand on the back of Rachel's seat as he backed out. Rachel tried to focus on the music playing in the background and recognized the voice. Finn. His own songs resonating from the car speakers, his soft voice singing along to the guitar and drum beats.

"Finn, this… this is amazing. Absolutely spectacular, you wrote this all yourself?"

"Yeah, every single word's my own. You like it?" He flashed her a grin so wide it reminded her of the one that graced his face at regionals so long ago.

"I love it." He took off down the road and not too long after got stuck in traffic.

"I love New York and all but this traffic! And there's so many freakin' mail men here I tell you, taxis are great but I don't wanna pay for one, I have bills to pay." She laughed as he ranted about the traffic, she never really got stuck in it, she walked almost everywhere in the city. But she couldn't miss his comment on the mail man.

"Finn calm down, you're going to end up having a heart attack at twenty-eight." She laughed more when he took a deep breath to calm down before turning the corner.

"Okay, I'm good now… I think. Here can you open the glove compartment and pass me what's inside it please?" she shrugged and opened it up, inside was a bag of sour patch kids, she rolled her eyes and handed him the bag. "Thank you, you know these are good, you want one?"

"Finn, how old are you? And I'll have one later." They laughed as he ate half the bag before pulling up outside the restaurant where the valet was stood.

"Ahh, Mr. Hudson, nice to see you again." He said as he took Finn's car keys, Finn just smiled and held his arm out for Rachel, she held onto it and once again that spark was back. She could just hear Madonna in the back of her head right now. She kept holding on until they found the table in the back.

* * *

**Thank you guys for the reviews, please recommend this to your friends or whatever and in the near future I could be looking for a Beta. Hope you're enjoying the story so far :)**


	4. Easter Bunny

**Disclaimer. I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, all belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

**A/N: I have a Fan-Fiction page on Facebook that will have all the information on my stories and up dates, add me on there and you can give me ideas and feedback : Shanny C Fan-Fiction add it :)**

* * *

They sat and ate in silence; Finn couldn't help looking up at Rachel once every thirty seconds; they caught each other's eyes every time and she never failed to flash him a smile. He loved her smile, he always had, and right now he just couldn't believe he was here with her. Once they were finished Finn paid and held his hand out for her, she gladly took it. He didn't hesitate in interlocking his fingers with hers it felt right.

"Thank you for dinner Finn, it beats spending the whole night alone." Rachel smiled up at him, and he squeezed her hand.

"A night alone, it's nothing to a day with someone, plus no one's every really alone." He smiled wide as they stood outside waiting for the valet to bring Finn's car, he handed the guy twenty bucks and opened the door for Rachel. He got in the car and turned the radio on before driving away. They laughed when a new song started, Rachel laughed more when Finn began singing along. "Salt-N-Pepa's here and we're in effect want you to push it baby cool it by day then at night workin' up a sweat."

"Finn, stop it," Rachel was laughing too hard to make the sentence sound convincing, she was having fun. Finn was singing and drumming on his steering wheel, it was hard not to laugh.

"Yo baby-pop yeah you come here gimme a kiss, better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed! Can you feel the music pumpin' hard like I wish you would? Now push it!" he started laughing along with Rachel and focused more on the road and less on his suggestive singing. Rachel just rolled her eyes at him. "You like it, plus I know you were singing to that in your head."

"I was not! I was focusing on breathing."

"Too much information Rach, fantasies aren't good for you." He laughed and tried to dodge her hit, but failed miserably. "I like that song, I found my new ringtone."

"You're impossible Finn,"

"I'm very possible. But hey, where do you live? I need to drop you off."

"In the block of apartments on 27th Ave." she looked over at him and he had a confused and shocked expression on his face. "What's wrong with you Finn?"

"I live there too, and we have never seen each other there?" they both sat in silence for a while until Finn drove to the underground parking. "Well anyways, may I walk you to your door then?"

"That would be nice Finn." He smiled at her, and right then all he wanted to do was kiss her, with her face highlighted in the semi-darkness it was all he could think about. It would be a long night for him now, knowing they lived so close.

Rachel smiled when Finn opened her door and held out his hand for her, she took it and climbed out of the car. He hadn't changed a single bit since high school, for that she was thankful. The pair held hands all the way to the lobby then stopped to think.

"Stairs or elevator Rach?" Finn asked rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand slowly.

"Well I'm on the third floor to the top, but I've never walked the stairs up there, it might be fun." She looked up at him and saw him smiling, it was the same smile that hadn't left his face most of the night, it made him look so grown up but still like he had looked in high school, she was fighting the urge to just lean up and kiss him.

"Stairs it is. I walk up the stairs to my room at least once a week, good exercise, I eat too much junk food so I have to do something." He squeezed her hand and walked with her up the first flight of stairs; by the fifth they were exhausted from both the day and attempting to climb a thousand flights of stairs.

"I'm rethinking this plan. What time is it even?" Finn checked his watch and stopped them on the landing of the 7th floor.

"11:11" she smiled and blushed a little bit closing her eyes to make a wish. Finn did the same; little did they know they both wished for the same thing. A minute later Finn let go of Rachel's hand and lifted her into his arms.

"Finn! What are you doing? Put me down!" He just laughed and started walking up the stairs, even with Rachel's fists pounding against his chest.

"Calm down, you're tired I'm helping." As they climbed the stairs Rachel calmed down and listen to Finn humming to Journey, she smiled and remembered Regionals almost twelve years ago now. Maybe someday they could pick that back up, she was never happier than when she was with Finn, now she realized that it was the same now, it always would be. Ten minutes later they reached Rachel's apartment. Finn placed her down on her feet in front of the door as she pulled out her key.

"Thank you for tonight Finn, it was really amazing." She said when she turned around her hand on the door handle.

"We'll do it again sometime, and I had fun." He leant down and kissed her cheek before standing up straight again and walking up the hallway backwards. "Goodnight Rachel, sleep well."

Rachel held her hand against her cheek before opening the door, when she closed it she leant against the wood and slid to the floor. Tonight had been a dream she was sure of it.

Finn ran the rest of the way to his room one floor up, when he got the door open and into the room he let it out. He punched the air and shook his head; he'd just had a dinner date with none other than Broadway star Rachel Berry. He went to the bathroom and drenched his face in cold water before deciding to get ready for bed. He was in for a long night.

Falling asleep had been hard, waking up had been easy. He woke up at six and ran to a store on the end of the block, just to buy flowers. Once he got back he placed them in front of Rachel's apartment door before heading back to his place, he had a meeting at eight so he had to get dressed and to the studio. Traffic was terrible yet again but he made it on time to meet the one most exciting client he would ever have.

"Mercedes! You're early and making me look bad."

"Its 7:59 hot shot, and you are taking me for a drive in that car later white boy."

"Sure thing, we'll go for lunch, I was supposed to meet Quinn and Puck anyways, so come with."

"Oh you know it, so what's on the agenda today Mr. Hudson?" Finn laughed and opened the door to the lobby of the studio and lead Mercedes to his office.

"Well if you're transferring to Hudson Records I need you to go over this paper work, read the fine print too I can be tricky. When you're ready I'll get you to sign it and then I'll show you around."

"Sounds good, and Finn? Thanks for hooking me up with this."

"No problem, we'll make a great music team." Just then his office phone rang, he sat down in his chair opposite Mercedes and answered. "Hudson Records New York, Finn Hudson speaking."

"_Finn, its Rachel."_

"Oh hey, how are you?"

"_I'm good thanks, now do you have any idea where a certain bouquet of flowers came from this morning? I found them outside my door."_

"Well I personally don't know, but I heard that the Easter Bunny likes to deliver random bouquets of flowers to people… in the middle of June." He and Mercedes laughed as Rachel joined in.

"_Okay, well I have to go meet my agent. I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye bye."

"_Bye Finn." _He put the phone down and laughed before leaning back in the chair.

"So who was that, must be someone important to have even Finn Hudson looking like a blushing school girl."

"Well for your information Mercedes it was Justin Bieber, we had a dinner date last night and I must say it went great." They laughed and he leant forward on his arms placed on his desk. "I'm kidding, it was Rachel."

"Well no wonder you're blushing like that then."

"Just sign the papers Mercedes, sign the papers."

* * *

**Thanks guys for the reviews and feedback I love it. I'll try update again today. Once again add the facebook for additional information. **


	5. Lunch With the Lima Gang

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Make sure you add me as a friend on Facebook: Shanny C Fan-Fiction. For all your info and updates. :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Lunch with the Lima Gang

Rachel finished her meeting with her agent at eleven and was killing time walking around the city. She loved New York, she'd dreamed about being here since she was younger. So absorbed in her thoughts and surroundings Rachel jumped at the sound of her phone ringing from the pocket of her jeans.

"Hello?" she answered, still breathless from the shock of the noise.

"Hey Girl! It's Mercedes."

"Oh! Hey Mercedes, how are you?"

"I'm great; I just signed on with Hudson Records! And to celebrate? Finn, Puck, Quinn and I are going to Delmonico's; would you like to come with?"

"Sounds great Mercedes, what time?"

"At noon, it's the only time Finn 'I need to pay the bills' Hudson is free. He's rolling in money I know he is." Mercedes and Rachel laughed as they said goodbye.

Rachel started walking from where she was, it was only seven blocks away. She just didn't realize it was already 11:50. When she walked in the bored looking man at the podium waved her to where her name was being called.

"I'll be damned she's wearing jeans! Skinny jeans no less! Not to mention she's late." Mercedes announced as she hugged Rachel.

"I didn't realize what time it was when you called me and yes, I'm wearing jeans." Rachel laughed when Mercedes let go.

"Berry, now where is my hug?" Puck questioned feigning disappointment. They laughed as Rachel hugged him and ruffled his new hair style. He'd grown it out and it was only a little shorter than Finn's.

"I really cannot get over this hair you're rocking Puck. I mean it looks great but… wow."

"I thought we had all gotten over my hair at the reunion?"

"Puck sit down and quit whining." Quinn said standing up awkwardly with the baby bump she was sporting and hugged Rachel. She and Puck were expecting a boy in two months. "Ignore him Rachel, he's a baby."

"You know Puck, you have to stop doing this to her." Rachel joked and they all laughed. She looked over at Finn who was absorbed in conversation with Mercedes. When everyone had said hello they sat down and read over the menu before falling into an easy conversation.

"So Rachel, we have tickets to your show on Saturday. I'm so excited." Quinn said, facing Rachel with a huge smile on her face. "Right Puck?"

"Huh?"

"We have tickets to see Rachel on Saturday."

"Right! We're stoked Rachel. You can sign my programme for me right?" Puck asked grinning at her.

"I can do that an upgrade your tickets to front row, I have some seats saved so."

"Freaking ace, Rachel you're awesome."

"Thanks Puck, you're pretty awesome yourself in your own special way

"So I've been told." Puck laughed as the waiter brought their orders. They sat and ate bantering and joking around for a good hour or so before Puck had to go back to work.

"Here I got the bill." Finn said pulling out a hundred dollar bill, everyone looked at him and he awkwardly put the money down on the table. "Stop looking at me like that. You guys can pay for your own if you really want to… okay come on stop it."

"How many bills do you reckon he has in that wallet of his?" Puck asked, still looking at the hundred laid on the table.

"I'd say another hundred and four fifties." Mercedes answered, looking between the money and Finn, Rachel and Quinn just let out all the laughter they'd been holding in. The waiter came and collected the money and the group stood up to leave.

"Before you guys all go, Kurt and I are having a fourth of July party in L.A for the weekend kind of thing so, if you can come let me know." Finn said as Puck helped Quinn into the car. Mercedes stood at her cab and Rachel stood waiting to walk to her apartment.

"Quinn and I can drive down, flying isn't recommended right now." Puck answered, pounding fists with Finn.

"Adam and I will be in L.A that weekend so we'll see you there." Mercedes replied hugging Finn before jumping in her cab. The group drove off and Rachel smiled and waved to Finn as she started walking down the street. Finn didn't know what to say, or do, but he composed himself and ran after her leaving his car behind.

"Rachel! Wait up!" he yelled dodging a few taxis as he ran through the road. He caught her and jumped in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. "Wait."

"Finn what is it? What are you doing?" Rachel asked as he stared into her eyes like he was looking for something. He smiled and moved her hair out of her face.

"I'm doing something I should have done the day I saw you after ten years of us not being together." He answered simply.


	6. After Tonight

Disclaimer: I don`t own Glee, as much as I wish differently. It won`t happen and the though depresses me, but if I owned Glee it would be boring and not at all witty.

A.N: I apologize for the little cliffy I left you guys in, I thought it would be fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter and take my advice, stay posted with my facebook page, those of you who don't well you might miss out on offers. Anyways on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 6: After Tonight.

"_I'm doing something I should have done the day I saw you after ten years of us not being together." He answered simply._

Finn put a hand against Rachel's cheek, his heart was beating from running, but he didn't care. He leant closer to Rachel and crashed his lips against hers, in a kiss that should have happened the night of the reunion. It took her a moment but once she composed herself Rachel returned the kiss. From then on it was just the two of them in the middle of New York. A few minutes later when they pulled apart from air Finn rested his forehead against Rachel's.

"That's what I was doing. But there's something else too." He said, his hands on the side of her face.

"What is it?" she asked breathlessly, staring into his face.

"I never stopped loving you, even after ten years. We split up because of university, but we're adults now, we're not distracted by school or trivial things, I want to be with you Rachel, do you want to be with me?"

"Yes. I want to be with you more than anything, ten years did nothing on the way I felt about you." He released the breath he'd been holding in and pulled her against his chest. He didn't want to let her go, not now not ever, but he had to get back to work.

"Are you doing a show tonight?" He asked her, his arms still wrapped like a vice around her body.

"Not until Saturday, it's my first show back. Why?"

"Will you come to the studio with me? I only have to do paper work so it won't be busy."

"I'd love to." Rachel smiled widely as Finn released her and took her hand, his fingers locking with hers. They needed to wish upon stars more often.

Finn held the car door open for her when they reached his car and closed the door behind her before walking to his side, he smile never changing. He climbed in the car and started the engine the music erupting out of the speakers. Finn began singing along with the radio, Rachel realized he did this every time he was in a car.

_There's something in your eyes  
Is everything al right?  
You look up to the sky  
You long for something more, Darlin'  
Give me your right hand  
I think I understand, follow me  
And you will never have to wish again_

I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No no no no no no no no no

Tell me how you feel  
And if I'm getting near  
I'll tell you where to steer  
You tell me where to steer, D-D-D-Darlin'  
Way above the clouds  
And high above the stars  
Through the unknown black holes  
Noone knows where we are  
But we'll return to earth  
And do it all over again

Cause I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars

Now come away with me  
Come fly away with me  
Just for one night  
Noone will ever know  
No no no, Darlin'  
I will leave you satisfied  
Forever past time  
You don't have to hide  
Your free to fly

I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
Said I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You'll be looking down upon them  
From heaven yeah yeah  
Oh no no, oh na na na na na na  
Yeah yeah ooh na na na-oh

Finn got so into the song he didn't realize he was almost back to the studio, he also didn't notice Rachel watching him intently.

"In my defense before you comment Rachel it's a good song." He said rounding the corner and pulling into the garage behind his studio. He lead Rachel around front and into the lobby, his secretary stood up with a bundle of envelopes.

"Mr. Hudson, your mail arrived while you were at lunch." She said as Finn jogged to get them.

"Thanks Addison." He walked over to Rachel and took her hand, leading her to his office. "You Miss. Berry can sit in the master seat." He told her, gesturing over to the huge leather seat behind his desk.

"Why thank you Finn." She laughed and walked over to the chair and say down, it made her feel tiny.

"Do you want a drink or anything Rachel?" Finn asked walk behind her chair and leaning over to the intercom.

"Just a water is fine, thanks." She noted that close proximity to a one Finn Hudson was going to kill her as he leaned over to push the talk button.

"Addison, can you ask someone to run to the gas station for me?" he asked, authority in his voice, Rachel loved it.

"Yes Mr. Hudson, what do you need?"

"A bottle of water for Miss. Berry here and I'd like a grape slurpie, large this time though."

"Okay, it'll be with you in ten minutes Mr. Hudson."

"Thank you." He released the button and grinned, flipping through his mail. "Oh hey my ticket's here."

"Ticket for what?" Rachel asked curiously, leaning forwards in the chair.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know. It's a secret." He grinned and opened it slowly. "I'm kidding Rachel, come here and I'll show you." Rachel got up and walked over to him, which Finn had anticipated because the second she was in front of him his arm shot up above his head, Rachel simply sighed.

"I should have seen that coming." She walked back to the chair and sat down looking out of the window. Suddenly the phone rang, Finn sped over to the desk and sat lightly on Rachel's lap laughing before picking it up, leaving her struggling under his weight.

"Hudson Records, New York. Finn Hudson speaking." He sat for a moment and leant back slightly to the feel of Rachel's fist hit his back. "Yes that's me,…ah Mr. Morris, yes this Saturday… I'll e-Mail you the details. Okay thank you for calling, goodbye."

"Finn! Get off of me."

"What was that? There's a password you know."

"Finn get off of me, please."

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." Finn said standing up and lifting Rachel up to switch places with her, he sat he on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back. Just as the phone rang again. "Ugh… Hudson Records New York, Finn Hudson speaking… Oh! Hey Mr. Shue!... No I'm not busy, per say… yeah no it's fine that you called me at work, I'm slacking off anyways… oh you and the Mrs are in New York this weekend?... I have the perfect thing for you to do. I'll call you later when the person who can't know what I'm talking about isn't here… okay you too, goodbye Mr. Shuester."

"You're a jerk."

"And you'll thank me for it later."

"Don't get so cocky, I might not."

"Oh, but you will."

"We'll se.." her arguing was cut off when Finn pulled her face to his, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. With a final quick kiss he pulled away.

"Trust me Rachel, please I'm a professional." He said, leaning back in his chair again and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Now, about tonight. I have an important phone call at six, but would you like to go to dinner with me tonight, around let's say seven?"

"Sounds great Finn."

"I'll pick you up at seven then. By that I mean I'll be at your door, knocking nonstop until you open it. Then the cheesy song choice I have planned, and then I may just call the cops because if you haven't answered by then, well I'll jump the gun." They laughed and he wrapped his arms around her taking it all in, he was stupid not to find her when he first came to New York, he should have begged for a word until she granted it. He waited six, long, ridiculously lonely years, but now here was better than not at all. He'd had a second chance thrust upon him at a high school reunion, he was wasting a second of it this time around.

* * *

A.N: The song that Finn was singing in the car is called After Tonight by Justin Nozuka, great artist and great song. Stay tuned for an update later tonight or tomorrow I`m not sure which yet


	7. Don't You Want Me

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, IT IS THE PROPERTY OF RYAN MURPHY AND FOX.

A/N: MAKE SURE YOU CHECK OUT MY FACEBOOK FOR UPDATES ON UPCOMING CHAPTER/STORIES AND MAYBE EVERN VISUALS OF THE STORY IDEAS.

* * *

Chapter 7: Don`t You Want Me

Rachel was running around her apartment looking for something to wear, she wanted to look perfect for Finn. She was so busy running around getting organized that she didn`t hear Finn`s knocking for ten minutes, she did however here his second threat of singing cheesy songs. She stood on one side of the door and listened to him in the hallway belting out his song choice, with his own added twist.

_You were ruling the  
school glee club  
When I met you  
I picked you out  
I shook you up  
And turned you around  
Turned you into someone new  
Now ten years later on  
you've got the world at your feet  
Broadway has been so easy for you  
But don't forget  
It's glee who put you where you are now_

Don't, don't you want me  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me  
Don't, don't you want me  
You know I don't believe you  
When you say that you don't need me  
It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back  
Or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh  
Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh

She laughed and opened the door to see Finn in a dress shirt, tie, black slacks and converse. He held a large bouquet of roses with a golden star in the middle of them.

``Finn, you`re early, I`m still in my sweats! You said seven.`` she said leading him in to the couch. `Sit there and let me go get dressed.``

`Just hurry up, I know you girls like to take forever but our reservations are at seven-thirty and we`re walking.`` He laid down on the sofa as she ran to her room to get changed. She found a knee length royal blue shirt and some black skinny jeans with her gold high heels and left her hair in the loose curls it was in this morning. When she walked out Finn stood up and held the flowers out. "Put them in a vase and keep them until the last rose wilts, don't even read the note until then."

"Okay? Just because it's you I won't ask for an explanation." She said opening the door and waiting for him to exit before leaving and locking the door.

"Good you probably wouldn't get a 'Rachel Berry Approved' explanation anyways." He replied laughing as he dodged her hand as she tried to hit him. "Bully."

"Oh hush, so where exactly are we going?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Are you a spy now? Music Producer isn't enough, so you're a spy on top of that now. Hmm.." They laughed and walked out of the apartments into the lights of the city, the sky line illuminated by the sunset.

"I could be a spy, but then again if I told you that…"

"You'd have to kill me?"

"You got it. So hey, did you here? Mr. Shuester and the McKinley High New Directions made it to regionals this year." Finn announced, grinning, Rachel could tell he was proud even if he wasn't a student anymore.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing!"

"Yes it is," Finn reached out and took her hand as they walked through the crowd of people littering the street. "Mr. Shuester also wants you and I to help the kids two weeks to get ready, as in co-directors of the glee club alongside him. I'm excited, are you excited?"

"Yes Finn, I'm excited! Nationals are the last weekend of September right?"

"Right, so we'll be going down on… hang on let me check my phone," Rachel laughed as he reached into his pocket to check the date. "We'll leave on the 21st, and we teach on the 22nd. We're there until the 2nd of September which is when we fly here for Nationals."

"I finish Spring Awakenings August 1st so I'm good to go!" Finn smiled at how excited Rachel was about this opportunity, Little did she know that in two days Finn would have the break of a life time for her.

Saturday was here and Finn was dressed in a fully formal suit for tonight's show, he met with Quinn and Puck at his studio as the waited for the last guest; Phillip Morris, a T.V producer. Not ten minutes after Phillip arrived Finn's limo pulled up to take them to the show. They were all front row centre tonight. Finn was buzzing with excitement for Rachel; Phillip was scouting for a T.V show he was working on. Quinn was smiling still from when Finn told her why Phillip was here. Puck was testing his sharpie marker to make sure it worked for when he got Rachel's autograph.

When the limo stopped in front of the theatre Finn groaned at the sight of the press lined up; tonight was a big deal. They stepped out of the limo and walked towards the door when a reporter stopped Finn.

"Quinn, Puck, wait with me, I won't be a minute." He said ushering the pair back to his side, he told Phillip to meet them inside. He turned to the reporter as she pulled out a microphone.

"I'm here with one of the biggest music producers of our time right now; Finn Hudson, of Hudson Records." She announced, the camera pointing at Finn now, he smiled and prepared for the questions. "Now Finn, rumour has it that you are working with Phillip Morris on a TV show soon to go into production, is that true?"

"I can't give too much information on that but it is true I am working with Mr. Morris on a television show." Finn answered, already tired of this and wanting to go get seated. Puck and Quinn stood silently beside him watching on in amusement.

"Morris is here scouting for actors then I assume, but, what would your reasoning be?"

"I'm here to watch a really close friend perform." Finn asked hoping she wouldn't ask who, but he knew she would. He just kept on smiling.

"A really close friend? And who would that be?" Finn sighed and started thinking of a witty answer.

"Rachel Berry, but before you ask, I politely decline to answering if we are just friends or more than that. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going." He put his hand on Quinn's shoulder as Puck spun around to lead the way.

"Alright, well thank you for your time tonight Mr. Hudson." Finn rolled his eyes and walked with Quinn inside, Puck right in front. Phillip walked up beside Finn and patted his back.

"Good one kid." he said quietly to Finn who just smiled. The group handed their tickets over to the door man who showed them in and to the front. Once settled they waited five minutes for the show to begin. Finn watched with rapt attention when Rachel came on stage, his eyes glued to her every move, hoping and praying that Phillip liked what he saw.

When the show finished the crowed handed out a standing ovation. Phillip had to leave and head back to L.A but Finn, Puck and Quinn stayed seated until the crowed cleared out.

"Okay Puck, there are rules, can you follow them?" Finn asked while Quinn laughed.

"If it gets me back stage then yes." Puck answered, grinning, he's brimming with excitement. Finn shook his head and smiled at his friend.

"Okay, well there's one rule really. Don't make an ass of yourself." Finn laughed, standing up. "Come on then." Finn walked out of the doors at the back, the couple following him, he walked down a hallway to a door with a security guard stood there.

"Mr Hudson, it's nice to see you." He greeted Finn as he stepped aside and opened the door for the three of them.

"Thanks." Finn ushered Puck and Quinn through the door and into another hallway, he saw a stage hand and quickly stopped him. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Rachel Berry's room is?"

"Last door on the right down there Mr Hudson." He directed, gesturing with his hand.

"I'm jealous Finn, how many people don't know your name?" Puck asked helping Quinn through the people in the corridor, Finn chuckled and rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Not sure Puck. Not sure." When they reached the door Finn knocked gently. "Rachel, open up, Puck wants your autograph!"

"Come in." he heard Rachel's voice followed by a small laugh, he opened the door and let Quinn and Puck in before him.

"You promised me, this might be worth a ton on e-Bay someday." Puck reminded her as he held his programme and sharpie out for her.

"I know I did Puck." She laughed as she signed it and handed them back. Quinn ran up and hugged her, Finn just stood against the wall smiling she loved this, it was always her dream to be a star, even if it was only Puck rushing to her room for her autograph. There were all those reporters outside waiting for her. Finn looked around to see that Rachel shared a room with another actress, as he was looking around the roommate walked out looking at the three strangers in the room. "Sapphire, this is Puck, Quinn and…"

"Finn Hudson." The woman cut Rachel off as she looked Finn up and down. He walked over to Rachel's chair and stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder. "I know who _he _is. He was listed number one on New York's hottest bachelors, I know why now."

Finn shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the turn in conversation, he turned to Puck and Quinn and nodded slightly towards the door. He leant down to whisper in Rachel's ear.

"I'll go get these guys a cab, I'll come back for you in ten minutes." He squeezed her shoulder gently and kissed her cheek before leaving the room followed by Puck and Quinn.

* * *

A/N: the song used was Don't You Want Me by Human League, it was released in 1981 and is one of the ceesiest 80's songs :P remember the facebook: Shanny C Fan-Fiction


	8. One Rose

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX, not me, but a girl can dream.

Remember the facebook, if you add me on there I'm taking requests for songs to go into the story! but only if you add the facebook : Shanny C Fan-Fiction

* * *

Chapter 8: One Rose

Rachel watched Finn leave with Puck and Quinn and started counting down the ten minutes, she got changed quickly and came out knowing she'd have to face Sapphire.

"And a bachelor no more I assume? You are one lucky woman Rachel, that man is rolling in cash not to mention he has looks. How did you meet him?" she questioned as Rachel sat down on the leather couch in the dressing room.

"We were in Glee club together twelve years ago." Rachel answered with a sigh, smiling at the memories. Finn was one of a kind.

"You met him in _high school_? Was he the nerdy kind of guy, if he was in _glee club _I suspect he was." Sapphire sneered, flipping her hair as she did her make up.

"Finn was anything but the nerdy guy in school, he was the star quarterback on the football team, he was popular." Rachel defended, wishing Finn would hurry up to get her out of here.

"Oh dear lord, that man. Did you not know about the list in the magazines? I'll read the article for you." Sapphire pulled out a magazine and flipped through the pages until she found it. "New York's number one hottest bachelor of 2022 goes to none other than the mysterious, yet wildly talented and handsome music producer Finn Hudson of Hudson Records. Showing up in New York to open his second studio five years ago Hudson has been reported single ever since. Originally from a small town he made it big in L.A before moving on to New York." Sapphire finished just as a knock sounded on the door, Rachel jumped up and grabbed her purse to go answer it. Standing there was Finn with a smile gracing his face, Rachel said goodbye to Sapphire and Finn grabbed her hand pulling her in for a kiss the second the door closed.

"You were amazing tonight Rachel! And you need your own dressing room Miss Berry, that woman you share it with is scary." He said when he pulled away, leaving Rachel breathless.

"I did ask, they said I wasn't big enough yet to have my own. And Thank you Finn, by the way who was that you were sat with in the front row?" Rachel asked after regaining her breath.

"Oh, that? That was just Phillip Morris." Finn answered nonchalantly tugging on Rachel's hand to lead her to the door. "We'll talk more in my limo, right now you have press awaiting you." Rachel held on tight to Finn's hand, she loved the press but sometimes it was a bit too much.

"Don't let go or I swear to god Finn I will murder you." She said as she reached out for the door knob. Finn simply squeezed her hand as she opened the door and stepped forward into a blast of camera flashes, no doubt they caught her hand wrapped in Finn's. He shielded her from the barricade of questions and led her to his limo; the driver opened the door for them and drove away, heading towards Finn's studio so he could pick up his paper work.

"Oh and by the way Rachel?" Finn said pulling her into his side on the backseat. "I'm _never_ letting go." As soon as the words left his mouth Rachel's arms were wrapped around him and his around her, Rachel had once again fallen for Finn Hudson, and hearing those words, it made her stop worrying about him leaving.

"Finn, I have a question about the guy you were with," Rachel murmured as Finn rubbed his hand up and down her back slowly.

"And that question is?" he asked kissing her hair, she shivered slightly and composed herself quickly.

"When you say Phillip Morris, do you mean T.V producer _Phillip Morris_?" he chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair quickly.

"I do mean T.V producer Phillip Morris, why do you ask?"

"What was he doing here?"

"It's actually a secret, and he was here with me."

"I saw that, and secrets don't last long with you Finn." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Rach." Finn laughed as they pulled up in front of the studio, the sign on the front shining brightly, illuminating the sidewalk below. Finn helped Rachel out of the limo and waved his driver off. He pulled his keys out and unlocked the door, taking Rachel's hand and leading her into the building. "I was thinking, seen as July is coming up then August we're in Lima, maybe we could write to the Glee club? They'd get it the first day back on August 15th."

"That's a great idea Finn, we could go to my place and write them, have a coffee or something."

"I like that plan better than mine." Finn laughed and jogged to his office with Rachel in tow. He grabbed a folder from a shelf and his briefcase from beside his desk before walking back out to the lobby and shutting the lights off. The couple walked out of the building and to Finn's car in the garage. Fifteen minutes later, after being delayed by traffic they made it to Rachel's apartment.

Rachel made a pot of coffee while Finn grabbed a piece of paper out of the folder he had. When Rachel came over with a mug of coffee for him he took it gratefully. She looked over the heading on the paper as she sat beside behind him, it had the company logo in the corner along with his name and phone number. She smiled thinking about how far Finn had come in life, and she loved him for it, because he worked hard to get here. He began writing, reading each word out loud as he wrote.

"_Dear New Directions, _

_Congratulations on making the win at regionals! I'm sure you made Mr Shuester proud. Anyways, we're just writing this to let you know what's going on for you in the last two weeks before Nationals._

_As former WMHS students, Broadway star Rachel Berry and I will be coming to Lima to help you prepare. From August 22__nd__ Rachel and I will be at the school lending a hand in helping you become a gigantic vocal explosion._

_Can't wait to meet you guys! Yours sincerely…"_

He signed it quickly and passed the pen to Rachel to sign beside his name. He folded it up and sealed it in an envelope to send to Will in the morning. Rachel put the news on and there was Finn's interview out front of the theatre tonight, he sighed and laid down, coffee in hand. Rachel listened intently and watched Finn's facial expressions as the reporter interviewed him. When it was finished she flicked the TV off and laid down against Finn's side and closed her eyes breathing him in, his arms automatically wrapped around her.

"You tired Rach?" he questioned softly his hand running over her shoulder again and again.

"Dead on my feet tired, always the same after a show." She smiled and yawned, Finn just laughed and stood up pulling her into his arms and walking to the closed door he assumed to be her bedroom, he opened it up and stepped inside placing her down on the bed. He hadn't noticed her hands were clamped onto his shirt until he tried to stand up straight. "Don't leave tonight."

"Well if you let go of my shirt I'll go home get sweats and come back, but you're going to pull me over if you don't let go," He said, still stood at an awkward angle, looking down at Rachel's face, her eyes we're open but only just, looking into his face to see if he was telling the truth. When she was satisfied she let go, he rolled his eyes and slowly walked out of the room. "Give me five minutes and I'll be back, I promise."

Finn smiled as he walked into Rachel's kitchen nook to grab her key before jogging to his room. He grabbed some clean sweats and some clothes for tomorrow before heading out of his apartment to Rachel's again. Truth be told he was damn scared, did she mean it and in the morning forget? Or kick him out? He sucked it up and told himself he'd take what he got like a man before running the rest of the way.

He knocked on the door and opened it with the key, he heard running water from the sink in the bathroom.

"Rach, it's me." He called out as he walked down the corridor to the bathroom, the door was still open and Rachel stood there in shorts and a tank top brushing her teeth. She looked really, really, worn out. She finished up and gave Finn a smile and ran to hug him.

"You came back." She said into his chest, he wrapped his arm around her.

"I told you I would. Go on, go to bed, I'll just get changed and be in in a minute." He bent down and gave her a quick kiss before she left. He stripped down and put his sweats on quickly before grabbing his toothbrush from the duffel bag he'd brought. After brushing his teeth he stood up and looked in the mirror, he needed to go to the gym more, his abs where slowly but surely disappearing. He sighed, took a deep breath and walked across the small corridor to Rachel's room, he stopped at the doorway to see she was up reading the newspaper. "You're tired woman, go to sleep."

"But, I'm reading reviews," she yawned, Finn laughed and walked over, and held his hand out for the paper. She begrudgingly handed it over as he climbed over her to the empty side of the bed. "And, why are you not wearing a shirt?" He looked down at his bare chest and shrugged.

"I never wear a shirt to bed, why does it bother you?" he reached up and ruffled his hair, leaning back into the pillows and looking at her.

"No, it doesn't bother me." She yawned again and rolled onto her side to face him. She was staring at his chest right above his heart; he had a feeling he knew why. "When did you get a tattoo?"

"Oh um, three or so years ago now, you're tired Rachel and its one-thirty, go to sleep, we can talk more tomorrow." Finn laughed when she sighed dramatically like he was asking her to do something out of this world. He leaned over and kissed her ready to pull away when he hand snaked into his hair, holding his face to hers, he moved closer and placed his hand on her hip. After five minutes of this Rachel pulled away, her hair a mess and her cheeks filled with colour.

"Sorry…" she murmured, hiding her face in his neck. He pulled her flush with his body and wrapped his arms around her tightly. A moment later her breathing softened as she fell asleep.

"Don't be sorry. I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep alongside Rachel like he'd always wanted to, his arms wrapped around her, her body next to his.

Rachel woke up after the best night's sleep she'd ever had, it took her a minute to realize she wasn't alone; her back was against Finn's chest and his arm was draped over her waist. She wanted to wake up like this every morning. She stayed like that for a few more minutes before standing up and walking into the bathroom. The vase of wilted roses stood on the counter, but one single rose stood there next to the gold star untouched, as vibrant as the day Finn brought them. There was a note tied around the stem as she plucked it out of the old stagnant water she realized that the rose was fake, her fingers fumbled for the note around it and she read it three times over.

"_Rachel, _

_I know this probably isn't much, out of 25 roses one is fake. I'll love you until that last rose dies._

_Love Finn."_

Rachel was near tears, no one had done anything like this for her, no matter how simple. She held it to her heart as she walked into the kitchen to make coffee, when she saw the time she was shocked; 10:30, she'd never slept past 6 before. As she was stood at the coffee machine she heard Finn get up and stumble to the bathroom, her heart started beating a mile a minute.

She sat at the small table with her mug a minute later when he came into the kitchen smiling. His hair was messier than she'd ever seen it and he still didn't have a shirt on, once again her eyes were drawn to the tattoo over his heart, it was a few notes along with a double clef, she wondered the reason behind it.

"Mornin' Rachel." He said, sleep heavy in his voice, Rachel smiled.

"I love you." She replied, sure about her path now. It could have twists and turns but from now on she'd be walking that path with Finn.

* * *

Oh now! what do you think will happen? :D

Thanks for reading guys, make sure to review


	9. Marriage and Babies

Chapter 9: Marriage and Babies

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN GLEE

* * *

After the morning Finn woke up to hear Rachel tell him she loved him the pair had been inseparable, that was until the 2nd of July when Finn had to fly to L.A to help Kurt get the house ready for the 4th of July celebration they were throwing.

It was the third now and Finn was mowing the lawn of the rather large house. Kurt was watching, and commenting "when needed" he was basically sitting drinking a martini.

"Finn, you missed a spot," he sighed, Finn looked over at him and flipped him the bird, Kurt just rolled his eyes. "child."

"Kurt, would you like to mow the lawn?" Finn asked, knowing most of the answer he would get, he was never fully right about that.

"No… but when you're done the lawn can you get me another drink?"

"You will be drunk before anyone gets here later so no. I will call dad and let him know that I'm sending you to AA."

"He wouldn't believe you, he loves me more,"

"That may be but he knows you drink like an Irish man." They laughed as Finn finished up the lawn, he ran inside and grabbed a beer before sitting down with Kurt.

"You didn't get me another drink Finn."

"You have legs, use them Kurt."

"And I thought you were a gentleman, shame on you."

"Guilt trip won't work either." Finn tipped his bottle back and took a long drink, Kurt sighed and looked at him before smirking.

"When are you going to get married Finn?" he asked, causing Finn to spit his drink out and choke.

"W-what?"

"You know married? When too people love each other and all that jazz?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Because I heard rumours that New Yorks hottest bachelor isn't a bachelor anymore, are you two planning on having kids? I need to know this Finn because whoever she is, she needs to be talented, that or at least dress nice." Finn was still chocking and his step-brother wasn't helping the cause, how could he tell the rest of the group about he and Rachel, the group had been reunited only a week and a half ago, and they had already told each other they loved each other.

"I-I don't know Kurt… I haven't thought about that."

"But you're not denying you're dating someone? Do I know her?"

"I'm not denying that no, and yes you know her."

"How do I know her?"

"Are we playing twenty questions? Why is this so important?" Finn sighed, Kurt really knew how to get answers, and he had to stop this conversation now. His perfect escape came when he heard Puck's voice yelling out that the booze patrol was here. He and Kurt stood up as the group walked through looking at the house like it was where the president lived, Finn was always proud when people saw his house for the first time.

"Daamn, guy! Look at this joint. Look at that too, bad ass over there has a tattoo!" Puck yelled looking around, carrying three boxes of beer followed by Mike and Matt who had their hands full too. Rachel, Quinn, Artie and Tina followed behind; Artie had their daughter on his hip as he limped in with his crutch. Finn smiled as he looked at Artie and Tina, one child and one on the way, they were lucky. He and Kurt greeted everyone and got caught up in conversations when Artie came over to Finn with his baby.

"Finn, man this place is insane. The girls are all hoping you'll show us your studio here later?" Artie asked shifting his weight awkwardly, smiling at Finn, the little baby laughed and Finn couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh yeah, of course, I'll call my limo over when Mercedes and Adam get here." Finn replied waving at Artie's daughter. "What's her name Artie? You never told me you had a baby already."

"Oh yeah this is Sophie, she just turned one yesterday so, they grow up fast let me tell you, you can hold her if you want to?" Finn just smiled and nodded nervously and holding his hands out as Artie moved to hand her over.

"Hey kiddo," Finn smiled, Artie looked at him and tried to think of an excuse to go and point this out to Tina, it was obvious Finn was great with kids, he had Sophie laughing.

"Do you mind watching her for me a minute Finn? I need to ask Tina something quick."

"Oh yeah, yeah sure." Artie limped off leaving Finn with his baby. Finn was grinning along with Sophie, she just kept pulling his hair. "So kiddo, what do you wanna do now Dad's ditched the party? Should we go for a walk? Or… should we sit on the freshly cut lawn?" He laughed and placed Sophie on the grass and watched her stand up slowly, wobbling slightly. "Here hold my hand."

When her hand grasped his finger so he was bent over a lot farther than comfortable he started walking slowly with her. All the while Artie was waiting for Tina to stop talking to Rachel about the pros and cons of something not important.

"Tina, Rachel, just stop talking for a minute would you and look at hot shot?"

"Artie where is Sophie?" Tina asked glaring at him, he held his hands up and pointed.

"With hot shot, that's what I was trying to show you." The two women looked over to see Finn with Sophie walking around the yard, internally wondering how he could stay stood like that.

"Wow." They said in unison, looking from Finn and Sophie to Artie. Artie just had a smug look on his face as Kurt walked over with Quinn; their mouths hanging open.

"Wow." They chorused, in shock.

"See he should have kids, he's almost twenty nine, he isn't getting any younger." Kurt said, watching his step-brother automatically reach out as Sophie started to fall.

"I'm surprised he isn't married." Quinn replied. "I'm more surprised someone hasn't snagged him up."

"Well I heard he's dating someone, and apparently I know her." Kurt explained, the group was still staring in awe of the scene in front of them. Puck walked over then with Matt, Mike, Mercedes and Adam, all but Adam had a look of complete shock on their faces. Rachel simply watched Finn interact with Sophie, wishing now that they hadn't split up ten years ago, because they could have had this by now.

"Has he told you who?" Tina asked, looking at Kurt.

"No, Puckerman interrupted."

"Well sorry, but are you sure he doesn't have kids?" Puck replied, his forehead creased with thinking.

"I live with him for six months a year, from what I know of he doesn't have kids."

"Well what about the other six months?"

"He lives in a tiny one bedroom apartment, with no room for kids in it." The group went silent for a moment watching still, when Finn finally looked up, he looked away from the stares he was receiving.

"Rachel! Come here a second." He called looking right at her as he lifted Sophie up into his left arm. Rachel blushed and walked over to where he was stood and looked up at him. "Why are they staring at me?"

"They're debating whether or not you have kids hidden somewhere."

"Is Kurt not backing me up? I haven't been with anyone for a decade almost, and my brother won't stick up for me, unbelievable." Sophie laughed and Finn broke out into a grin, a grin that lit up his face and warmed Rachel inside. They were silent until they heard Kurt's voice yell out.

"I know who the girl is Finn! I figured it out!" Finn looked worried but without looking away from Kurt he held his hand out and pulled Rachel to his side. "See! I knew it. You better be planning on explaining once you show everyone your studio."

"I will Kurt, I will. Should we go for the tour now then?" Finn asked nervously, Rachel squeezed his hand as they walked and he handed Sophie to Tina. He gave her a small wave before pulling out his phone to call for the limo. Tonight would be a long night of explaining.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reading, please review.


	10. First Note

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

* * *

Chapter 10: THE Studio

The large group stood staring at Finn again as his rather large customized limo pulled up in front of his rather large house. He avoided their stares as he tugged on a t-shirt. Puck and Matt helped Quinn and Tina into the back before everyone else climbed in. Finn sat between Rachel and Artie still avoiding the stares he was getting.

"So Hudson while I have you cornered, a tattoo?" Puck questioned pointing at Finn's chest, a few minutes later he answered.

"Yeah I got it a few years ago for two reasons, one was to annoy Kurt,the other was and still is a secret." Finn laughed before looking and pointing out of the window. "No more questions we're here."

Everyone looked out of the window at a large building painted red. It had different coloured panels with animal prints on it and three large records on the top of the building stating the date of establishment and the city. _'Hudson Records'_ stood out in black against the red.

"Holy shi-oot!" Puck said as the limo came to a stop, everyone laughed as he remembered there was a baby with them; the baby that had crawled from her father's lap to Finn's.

"Okay, come on Uncle Finn show us around." Artie laughed as Finn wrapped his arm around Sophie as he climbed out onto the sidewalk.

"Hey, I like that name what do you think kiddo?" Finn asked Sophie as he helped Rachel out of the limo. Once everyone was stood out on the sidewalk Finn opened up the building. "I'm sure you can tell Kurt designed this place."

Everyone looked around the lobby in total awe of what they were seeing already. The room was warm though, from lack of air-conditioning while Finn was away in New York.

Finn led them to a door with the name plate _'Finn Hudson, Hudson Records' _It was a large room, the walls lined with Broadway posters, golden and platinum records and photos; the biggest hung behind Finn's desk. It was the last Glee club picture they had taken, it was way after the win at nationals and on graduation day, they were all stood or sat in a group smiling in their graduation robes. It was hard to believe it was taken ten years ago.

"I hung this picture the day I opened this place." Finn said looking at it fondly.

"He hasn't moved it a millimeter since either." Kurt added, they all laughed and started to look around. Finn took Sophie over to the Broadway posters and after a minute she pointed to the 'Wicked' poster he had hung up.

"You like that one huh? Well because I missed your first birthday, which is huge, you can can have my one of a kind signed 'Wicked' poster." He told hergoing over to where Rachel stood and opening a case with at least a hundred posters rolled up. He bent down and put Sophie between his legs as he looked for the poster he wanted.

"I don't think we're getting Sophie back honey." Artie told Tina as he leaned against the wall watching Finn unroll a huge poster signed by all the cast.

"There isn't one other poster like this in the world, not signed at least. It's worth about five hundred bucks right now." Finn explained to the group as he stood up again holding Sophie's hand at an odd position and handing Tina the poster.

"How do you get them Finn? I mean if they're one of a kind and all." Quinn asked as they followed him back to the lobby to another door.

"Well for every Broadway production, they come out with a soundtrack to that musical and Hudson Records, records and produces those soundtracks CD's. We're actually signing with Rachel's show when I get back to New York." Finn replied leading them to a corridor with five other doors lined up. "This is one of the five recording booths we have here." He added as they stepped into one of the recording rooms.

"This place is insane." Mercedes murmured as she, Puck and Artie went to check it all out, everyone slowly followed behind taking it all in.

"Well this is where it all started. I bought this place when I graduated university and I signed a band two months after opening." Finn said handing Sophie to Tina and reaching out to wrap his arm around Rachel's waist. "It all starts with a note, what you do with that note determines how a song is written. This place just happens to be my first note."

Later that night

Rachel and the group followed Finn and Kurt through the front door into a grand foyer as big as Rachel's living room in New York. It was well designed so it was obviously a Kurt Hummel design.

"Finn and I have our own sides in here for our stuff." Kurt explained, Finn just nodded in agreement. It was weird though, because Rachel had never seen him look so at home. "You guys feel free to use Finn's side if you need to, simply because it has more room."

"Okay before Kurt gives up more of my personal space for free usage. The house has seven bedrooms and eight bathrooms, so most will be sharing, Matt and Mike, you two can have your own room if you want to." Finn interrupted and everyone laughed when Kurt flipped him the bird. "I'll hurt you Kurt if I see that finger again. But anyways, in every room there is a silver speaker, it's connected tour in home intercom system. Feel free to use it if you want to, just don't use it for what Kurt does."

"What does Kurt use it for?" Quinn asked as they made their way to the large living room to sit down.

"To wake me up with Beyoncé or Lady GaGa." Finn replied, wrapping his arms around Rachel. Everyone laughed as Kurt pulled out a small remote and clicked it, starting music reverberating through the whole house.

"Okay, Finn is so tired he looks like he's going to die. Go to bed smart one." Kurt said as Finn's head fell back. Rachel laughed and stood up to let Finn get up, he stumbled as he walked to the archway.

"You coming Rachel?" he asked, his words starting to blend together with sleep. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'll be up in a bit." She answered, sitting back on the couch. He shrugged and slowly made his way up to his bathroom to shower. When he was finished he wrapped a towel around his waist and brushed his teeth. He left the bathroom and tugged on some shorts before collapsing onto the bed, after a few moments he grabbed his iPod and turned it on.

Meanwhile downstairs in the living room everyone was talking about everything and anything. Tina went to bed after about half an hour with Sophie. Rachel was really enjoying catching up with her old friends, she was really excited about going back to Lima in a few short weeks too.

At twelve everyone headed to their rooms for bed. Rachel walked upstairs and down a long corridor to Finn's room at the very end. She knocked before she walked in to see Finn asleep with his earphones in and his arms behind his head. Rachel smiled and grabbed her pj's before going to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Once she was done she walked out to Finn's room and climbed into bed. She was shocked when Finn rolled so he was holding himself above her a few minutes later. He leant down and captured her lips with his, he deepened it when she began to return it. After a few minutes they pulled away to breathe, Finn's lips never left her skin; moving to her neck. Rachel moaned quietly as he moved up to kiss her lips again. They stayed like this for ten minutes as Finn's hands slowly made their way down her sides, she shivered her hands moving to his hair.

"Finn! Some client is on the phone." Kurt's voice sounded from the intercom speaker above the bed. Finn groaned and rolled back onto his side, clicking the intercom.

"Tell them I'll call them tomorrow. It's one o-clock and I was sleeping Kurt." Finn replied, acting like he'd just been woken up; he gave Rachel a wink and a quick grin as Kurt apologized for waking him up. "This intercom ruins my life."

"Then turn it off." Rachel laughed as he fell against his pillows. "And go to sleep." He moved closer to her and pulled her body against his, his arms winding around her. "Goodnight Finn, love you."

"Well not as much as I love you, but that's okay." He said kissing her quickly. "Night Rach."

* * *

Enjoy guys :P Please review. Now I want to say this now, there will probably only be 5 more chapters of this story. I may do a follow up story too though so don't panic.


	11. Leaving for Lima

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

* * *

Chapter 11: Leaving for Lima

The fourth of July party had gone great, Rachel and Finn had hoped it wouldn't end, because they hardly saw anyone but each other from the old group. But it was weeks behind them now, they'd been back in New York for a month and a bit now. It was August 21st and they were flying in to Ohio later that afternoon; much to Rachel's dismay Finn was still packing. Then un-packing, then packing… again.

"Finn are you done yet?" she called from his living room, she'd been sat there for about 3 hours now, he'd come in every half hour to see if she was still there, then go pack again.

"Almost. Do you think I'll need a suit? If I do I don't want it to get screwed up in my suit case, so I'll need a garment bag right? But then what if the airlines lose it, then I won't have one, so maybe I'll need two, but that's like a hundred bucks more money for them to charge me."

"Finn, you won't need a suit until Nationals, and even then we're here in New York." Rachel laughed going to his room to see clothes and shoes tossed all over. "Are you ready now?"

"Well if I don't need a suit then yes." He said emerging from the closet. He grabbed his suit case and Rachel's and led her to the door. They made it to the airport an hour later, after being stuck in traffic and Finn taking a couple wrong turns to escape said traffic, but they made it in time. As they boarded the plane the realized it was first class, they hadn't noticed that before, Finn was a lot more excited about flying now seen as he had a seat that he had room in. "I have room for my legs for once, I like it!"

"How old are you Finn?" Rachel laughed as he sat down by the window.

"Almost twenty-nine, but this is rare, it's like the first Christmas where you actually get what you wanted." He replied looking out of the window and taking her hand.

"I'll never understand how your brain works."

"No one will, Kurt's been trying for nine years now and still hasn't figured it out." He laughed, still watching out of the window as the plane taxied down the run way and took off for the two hour flight.

"Well then it's just a lost cause." They laughed and talked for the whole flight apart from when Finn was eating cookies and drinking coffee like it was going out of style.

When the plane landed at the airport in Columbus the two collected their bags and went to rent a car. Rachel paid and they went to find this car they were supposed to drive to Lima, when they found it they groaned, it was a smart car, two seats no room for anything. Including Finn.

"Karma is a bitch." He said looking at the car with a look of pure disgust which caused Rachel to laugh. "Stop laughing! I'm six foot five, this isn't going to work."

"Well I guess you're walking." Rachel laughed as she unlocked the car.

"There isn't even any room for the suit cases, two hours in this thing is going to suck."

"Get in the car Finn, you're just going to have to hold the suit cases on your lap." Rachel explained getting in and starting the car. Finn sighed and grabbed the suitcases and sat in the seat with the cases on his lap.

Ah hour into the drive Finn had lost the feeling in his legs and was singing along to some country radio station to take his mind off of it.

When they arrived in Lima it was nine p.m but Finn jumped out of the car and hugged the ground outside Burt and his moms house.

"I have never seen a man hug the ground, not even a tree hugger." Rachel stated as she looked at him laid on the floor.

"Well this ground is better than that car." Finn stated simply as his mom walked out of the front door.

"Finn? Rachel! Oh my god, Burt, Rachel's here!" Carole yelled running past her son to hug Rachel as Burt walked out and waved at her.

"Finn, son, what are you doing?" he asked as he walked over to Rachel to hug her.

"Well, I was stuck in a car that may have made me claustrophobic for two hours, and now my mother won't show me any affection, this ground is my only form of love apparently." Finn sighed, moving to stand up, his white shirt now stained with dirt.

"Finn, look what you did to that shirt, go wash it. I can't believe you!" Carole scolded her son taking his arm and pulling him into the house. Rachel and Burt laughed as they watched a grown man twice the size of his mother being pulled into the house.

"Can you let him know I'll pick him up at noon tomorrow please Burt?" Rachel asked as Burt picked up Finn's suit case.

"Of course Rachel, it's good to see you again honey. You go home and rest up, your dad's are pretty excited that you're home I bet." Burt replied waving as he walked back to the house. Rachel climbed back into the car and drove to her dads house to be bombarded with hugs.

Rachel hadn't slept well alone that night, she and Finn were always together at his or her apartment, but she knew she'd see him soon enough. Being home in her old room felt strange, she hadn't slept in here for years.

She got up and got ready for her day at seven, they weren't going to the school until noon they were coaching from one till three. Rachel was sat on her bed when her fathers called her down for breakfast, they ate together talking about anything that came to mind. She was enjoying it until one of her fathers brought up the topic of getting married and children like he did every time they spoke.

"Daddy no, we're not having this conversation." She said standing up and rinsing her plate off.

"We're having it one day Rachel and it better be soon, we're not getting any younger and we want grandchildren." Rachel sighed and made her way to her room to get showered and dressed.

Rachel left the house at noon to pick up Finn in the "devil car" she shook her head when she saw what he was wearing; his old high school football jersey with his jeans and converse.

"Hey Rach!" he said when he got in the car and kissed her cheek. She smiled but laughed looking at how squished in the car he was.

"Hey Finn, you seem excited." She stated as she drove towards the school.

"I am, this will be fun. Two weeks of teaching kids, kids that are like what we were like in high school I'm pumped." He grinned, getting fidgety as they got closer to the school. She laughed and shook her head, Finn had never been excited to go to school before, now he was twenty eight and pumped.

They parked in the parking lot and walked towards the staff room, the hallways were empty seen as it was lunch time. Walking into the staff room they found Will and Emma talking at the table eating lunch.

"Hey Mr Shue, and Mrs Shue." Finn laughed pulling a chair out for Rachel before sitting down.

"Hey guys! You should now, the class is really excited, they pinned the letter up." Will said as he shook Finn's hand. Rachel and Emma were talking already as Finn began talking to Will about the plan for the next two weeks.

When the first bell rang Will left to get the class ready, he'd told Finn and Rachel not to come until after the second bell. So they were sat in the staff room drinking water.

"Well I'm nervous now." Finn said as they waited for the second bell to go. Rachel took his hand and squeezed it.

"Don't be." She replied gently as the bell rang and they stood up. Rachel released his hand and followed him out of the door towards to choir room. They heard talking and laughing, and a whole lot of it, the room was loud to say the least. Finn took a deep breath and knocked on the closed door.

"Okay guys, so I know this sounds hard but be quiet and behave." They heard Will's voice say as the door opened and Mr. Shuester let them in. The loud room got deathly quiet when Finn and Rachel walked in. "So guys, this is Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. Does anyone know who they are?"

"I know Rachel from Spring Awakening Mr. Shue." One girl answered avoiding looking at Finn or Rachel.

"You do, you like the show?" Will asked her before turning to Rachel. "Anna here is the next child star Rachel, you'll be working with her later."

"I just bought Finn's CD this weekend." A boy called from the back row, he was sporting his football jersey too just like Finn, except he was number 6.

"Exactly, so in some way or another we all know Finn and Rachel from huge things outside of school right? Well these two were the New Direction's leads when they went to school here. So Anna, Daniel, stand up and come meet these two." Will said gesturing to Finn and Rachel who were stood by the piano smiling. The two teens stood up and walked out of their chairs avoiding looking at each other.

"It's nice to meet you Daniel." Finn greeted the boy who looked no older than seventeen, he held his hand out for him to shake.

"Same to you Mr. Hudson." He replied nervously. The two looked over at Rachel and Anna who were hugging.

"You were great in Spring Awakening Rachel. I saw it twice this summer." Anna told Rachel, they smiled at each other.

"Well I'm looking forward to hanging out with you these next two weeks, I can't wait to see what you can do." Rachel said moving to shake hands with Daniel as Finn went and hugged Anna.

"Alright, come on kids lets get this joint jumpin'!" Finn exclaimed as he went and high fived the other kids, the group had about fifteen kids in it now.

"Finn, don't get them too excited." Will told Finn as he walked up to Finn and moved him to a chair. "Rachel, Finn have a seat, the kids are going to show you their songs for Nationals."

"Yes sir!" They chorused causing the group to laugh.

"Okay guys, one, two, three…" Will started them and the kids started singing the along with the opening notes of 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train. Rachel and Finn were amazed when Daniel opened up the first verse. But when Anna joined in they ended up leant forward watching intently as they finished the song.

"Holy shit." Finn said before Rachel smacked him round the head.

"Finn language!" she scolded him, the kids laughing at him.

"I meant shoot. Holy shoot." He corrected himself before carrying on. "You guys are great. I tell you carry on like that you may just have a record deal."

The kids cheered and Will had to calm them down again. After that everyone got settled and into the lesson. Finn went over good song choices for them on top of what they had picked and Rachel helped Will with choreography, all in all they had fun. When the bell rang for last class the kids groaned.

"Anna, Daniel, you guys are staying. I have to go teach a Spanish class but Finn and Rachel are going to be with you." Will said grabbing his folder. "I'll see you guys all tomorrow."

"Bye Mr. Shue!" all four chorused, when he left Daniel and Anna went quiet.

"So where to start?" Finn asked, standing and pacing like Will did when he was thinking.

"Well what are you guys doing for your duet?" Rachel asked them, Anna looked at Daniel the same time he looked at her, they quickly looked away and faced Rachel.

"We don't really have one." Daniel said, his hands ruffling his hair as he looked at Anna. Finn watched them as Rachel went for the binder Will had kept from when they were in Glee Club.

"Daniel and I can't decide, we wanted to do Journey, but we don't know what song to do." Anna added.

"Well what about Open Arms?" Finn asked placing a hand on both Anna and Daniel's shoulders. They all looked up at him, including Rachel.

"That is a good song Sir, what about that one Anna?" Daniel questioned her smiling.

"I love that song, why didn't we think about that one first?" Finn and Rachel laughed as they went into arrangements with little help from them. After a few minutes Rachel and Finn split Anna and Daniel up, Finn took Anna and Rachel, Daniel.

"Okay, so Anna, Open Arms, I can tell you Journey will win the judges over." Finn said as he sat down opposite Anna at the table in the choir room.

"Really?"

"Really. A good love song wins judges over all the time. Now you and Daniel have strong voices which is great. You and I will run through the song a few times then we'll put you and Daniel together to see how it works."

"Sounds good." They ran through the songs three times and Finn helped Anna out a lot, until she had it perfect.

"Rachel is probably working Daniel like a dog, so I'm going to be the favourite, you and I can chill, what do you think?"

"That sounds fun." Anna laughed as Finn high fived her. "So Mr. Hudson, you're a music producer right?"

"Call me Finn, and yeah I am, why do you ask?"

"Okay… Finn, well I was just wondering, did you produce your own CD?"

"Yup, I wrote it, recorded it and produced it all myself, have you heard it?"

"I heard one song on iTunes, I'm hoping to get the CD soon though, you're really good."

"Well thanks Anna, you're not too bad yourself." Finn told her nudging her shoulder gently with his fist.

"Finn! We're ready now come to the auditorium!" Rachel's voice called before she even reached the door to the choir room.

"We're coming, we're coming." He called back ushering Anna out of the room. "It's best not to keep her waiting." He told her laughing as they ran down the hallway past Rachel.

"I heard that Hudson." Rachel said when she entered the auditorium.

"You were meant to." Finn laughed as she sat down beside him in the front row. "Okay guys, without the music the first time through and then Rachel and I will do the music after. When you're ready."

Daniel started them off:

_Lying beside you here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind?_The song exploded when they started singing together and Finn and Rachel just smiled._  
So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms_

We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side

Living without you, living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you, wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home

But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay

So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms

"Guys, that was amazing!" Finn said as he and Rachel clapped, Anna and Daniel just stood on stage unsure of what to do now. The bell rang and Finn and Rachel said goodbye to Anna and Daniel. They'd had fun today and couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review guys! please visit my facebook for daily updates. .?#!id=100001315651018 I'll have visuals up later tonight or tomorrow.


	12. One Week To Go

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

* * *

Chapter 12: One Week To Go

"All right guys, Nationals is a week away, now who's excited?" Finn asked as all the kids hands shot up. "And who's nervous?" All the hands stayed up and Finn laughed. "Well don't be, you're gonna do great. Just chillax and have fun! The whole 2010-2012 glee club will be there cheering you on, and it's in NEW YORK! We're going to have a blast, now you go home tonight and start packing, we leave on Friday morning. I know that's days away but packing in advance can help you." Finn was getting the kids pumped up it was the last hour of the day and they'd worked hard. Will and Rachel looked on as he interacted with each of the kids individually and as a group, he was a natural.

"Wait, Finn?" Daniel asked standing up from next to Anna.

"Yeah Daniel?"

"What time on Friday morning exactly?"

"6 am sharp! Exciting isn't it?"

"Not really."

"I know I'm not looking forward to it either."

"Okay, well I suppose that's okay." Daniel finished sitting back down.

"Okay, so guys, I have a surprise planned for you on Sunday after the awards are given out." Finn added leaning against the piano. "Now don't bug or pester me because then I won't even give you hints, I'm going to give you subtle hints starting tomorrow."

Right then the final bell of the day rang and the kids groaned.

"What? You guys aren't pumped to leave school for the night?" Will asked as he stood up his coat over his arm.

"Well not really Mr. Shue, we're having fun with Finn and Rachel." Louisa commented from the front row. Finn and Rachel laughed at the comment of people wanting to hang with them more.

"You guys are having a whole weekend with them in a couple of days." Will reminded them quickly.

"Well we know that but, they're fun to chill with." Daniel explained, none of the kids moving still from their chairs.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Rachel asked, looking at Finn as if to ask if he minded staying a little longer, he nodded his head.

"What about a game of football, anything! It doesn't matter." Daniel commented looking at Will for an answer.

"Okay guys, we can stay until five, then we gotta go."

"Sweet, thanks Mr. Shue!"

"No problem Daniel,"

"All right children. What shall we do?" Finn asked sitting in Will's chair and rolling around, the kids laughing at him as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well what about twenty questions, that's always funny." Anna pointed out, the rest of the group agreeing.

"Yeah! Twenty questions! I'm up for that." Finn commented, stopping his spinning and standing up like a drunk man.

"With Finn that's a good idea, he makes this game interesting." Rachel said sitting down next to Mitch a quiet boy with a big voice.

"Okay, okay, I got one, ask me." Finn announced sitting back in the large leather chair as Will took the piano bench.

"Is it in this room?" Will asked him.

"No."

"Is it alive?" Rachel inquired.

"No."

"Does it move?"

"No."

"Do you own it?"

"I did."

"Is it the cell phone you broke before we got here?" Rachel asked as the kids laughed when Finn slouched down in his seat.

"Yes. Okay smart ass, your turn."

After an hour of that game the kids convinced Finn and Rachel to sing some of the songs they'd done in glee club.

"Okay here's the binder, pick one." Will said passing the binder to Daniel, the kids crowded round him and flipped through the book.

"What about…Somebody To Love?" Daniel asked, passing the binder to Anna. Finn did a quick fist pump and jogged to bump fists with him.

"My favourite! Well apart from Push It I mean, that's some funny stuff right there, right Mr. Shue?" Finn laughed as he found a CD with the backing track on it.

"Don't go there Finn." Will warned him, laughing all the while.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache in my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

(He works hard)

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
I got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
I ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

By the end Rachel and Finn had all the kids singing along and having fun with them. They were having so much fun. When five o-clock came around Finn and Rachel said goodbye to the kids and Finn reminded them to start packing.

"Rach, will you come over tonight?" Finn asked as they got in the car.

"Yeah I'll come over after supper." Rachel replied driving over to Carole and Burt's place to drop Finn off.

"Sweet, we haven't really spent any time together outside of teaching."

"Yeah I know, I miss that a lot. Plus I have something to tell you, it's exciting."

"Well you can't tell me that now?"

"Nope."

Rachel stopped outside of Finn's house and told him she'd be back at seven. He leaned over the small console in between them and caught Rachel's lips in small kiss. She could feel him smiling as he began to pull away and open the door.

"See you later then Rachel. I love you." He said as he got out of the car and closed the door. She smiled and waved, waiting until he was inside before driving away.

At seven Rachel stood on Finn's parents door step and knocked. She waited only a minute before Finn opened the door and pulled her in, his mouth crashing against hers as the door swung shut. His hands were on her hips as hers were in his hair, he was everywhere and she loved it. His kisses deepened until he moved his lips down to her neck.

"Finn, w-what about your parents?" she breathed, and moaned quietly when he kissed behind her ear.

"Went out, to a movie or something." He replied, moving back to her mouth. His hands slid behind her knees and pulled her legs up around his waist, he moved towards the stairs and took the first step, his lips on Rachel's neck as the phone rang. "Fuck!" He released Rachel and rang to the phone. "Hummel residence, Finn Hudson speaking."

Rachel laughed and walked to the living room to sit on the sofa.

"Kurt you have no idea, no idea at all, how much I want to kill you right now." She heard Finn's voice from the hallway and laughed more when she heard Kurt's name. "Yeah well, and that's hardly a threat, everyone knows Rachel and I are dating… ET even knows, they did a report on it, I thought you watch that crap?.. yeah okay, bye Kurt."

Finn walked in and dropped onto the couch with a sigh. "That boy has terrible timing," Finn pointed out turning the TV on. "So anyways this good news you're excited about…"

"Oh! Right yeah, so I got a call last night from a Mr. Phillip Morris, he wants me to go to L.A and film a pilot for his show he's hoping to get picked up. He wants me for the lead." Rachel answered buzzing with excitement.

"Well congratulations, I guess we're working together." Finn replied smiling and pulling out a script with a flourish from the coffee table. "I'm one of the producers."

A little while later Finn was laid down; his head on Rachel's lap reading the script to her, her hands running through his hair all the while, faint music from the TV in the background.

At 10:30 Carole and Burt walked in to find the two the exact same way watching a movie.

"Finn we're home," Carole said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Did you bring me sour patch kids like I asked?" He replied not moving an inch, Burt walked in and sat in his chair tossing a small green bag at Finn. "Score. Thanks Burt."

"No problem, so how's Rachel Berry today?" Burt asked, looking at the two of them.

"Great thanks Burt, what about you?" Rachel replied looking at Finn's step-father, he was a nice man, and great for Carole, even Rachel saw that.

"I'm pretty good thanks. So Finn did anyone call while we were out?" Burt questioned, causing Finn to choke on one of the candies he was eating, after a few moments he responded.

"Yeah, your son called, something none important, he just wanted to ask you if you'd gotten tickets to go see him at Christmas. Christmas, it's August." Finn shook his head as Burt laughed.

"Well it's Kurt you're talking about here Finn. Odd timing is one of his biggest traits."

"You got that right…"

When Carole came into the living room they all settled into easy conversation, it was twelve when Rachel left.

The next day Rachel once again came and picked Finn up at noon and they went for lunch before heading over to the school for one. The kids were sat waiting for them when they got there, some were quietly going over songs, others were doing nothing. Finn looked into the back row at Daniel who looked like he was trying to convince Anna of something, Finn tapped Rachel on the shoulder and pointed at the pair.

"Okay guys, so, we were thinking, after today, we don't have to rehearse until last hour Thursday, what do you think? You have a day of just sitting around and annoying Mr. Shue."

"Finn, don't encourage them." Will's voice called from his office.

"Buzz kill. Anyways, come on kids lets get this show on the road and show us what you've got."

Finn, Rachel, Will and the kids rehearsed until five that day. Finn ordered them all pizza and they had supper before they left for home.

That last week went by fast and before they knew it, it was Friday morning.

* * *

A/N: Three more chapters after this one guys. Thats it. I'll have more stories though don't worry.


	13. Nationals

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

* * *

Chapter 13: Nationals

"Okay guys, so from Lima, it's a three hour flight. We'll be at our hotel in about five hours." Will called from the back row of the section of seating they had. The kids had the room to spread out but the automatically grouped together. Finn was sat with Daniel and Rachel was with Anna in the row beside them.

"So, Daniel, let me ask you a question, man to man." Finn said as the plane finally made it to the air.

"Go for it Finn." Daniel replied, watching out of the window as they started leaving Ohio.

"Do you have a thing for Miss Anna?" Finn whispered so as not to let Anna or Rachel hear.

"Well yeah, but I don't know, she had a thing for me, then she didn't… then she did… then she didn't, I don't get it."

"She still has a thing for you trust me."

"How do you know?"

"Take it from someone who has been there, done that."

"Wait… you and Rachel?"

"I never said that."

"It was implied. But really?"

"Yeah really, she was just like Anna when we were in school. You'll win her over somehow Danny boy."

"I don't know… how do you win over a girl?"

"You're the star quarterback and you are asking that question?"

"Well I'm clueless."

"It's pretty obvious," Finn said, earning a punch from Daniel. "Crazy guy. If you take a look at how she looks at you, you should see, I see it. Tell her how you feel."

"It's not that easy though." Daniel said looking over at the two girls locked in conversation. Finn was looking too, knowing Daniel's position all too well.

"No you're right it's not, but what's life without a couple chances to take. You're singing Journey with her for god sake son, there's no easier way. Take a page from my book."

"You're sure about this right?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

The plane landed at nine as the kids collected their bags, Finn grabbed his and Rachel's and called his driver. Ten minutes later the large black limo was parked out front, with the kids and Will starting at it.

"It's nothing but star treatment for you guys this weekend." Finn stated as he opened the van that was behind the limo for the kids to put their bags in. When everyone was seated in the limo the driver toured the kids around New York. "Now today you can to whatever you want, but at seven I'm treating you all to dinner and then bed at ten. You have a big day tomorrow."

"I have a question Finn." Daniel said raising his hand slightly.

"Yeah Daniel?"

"Do you own this limo?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I need to become a music producer, holy." The kids all laughed, they all stared as they drove passed all the theatres on Broadway. The driver avoided driving past Finn's studio, that was for Sunday.

The kids and Will were dropped at their hotel and Finn and Rachel went to their apartments for a little while. The dinner went great and they day wound down to night time. Tomorrow was the big day, and Finn was judging, the whole original glee club had managed to get there, even Quinn and Puck with their new son Austin.

"Welcome to the 2022 National Show Choir Competition. Introducing your judges for today, …" the announcer said from the stage. "… and finally, he is a world famous music producer, his own CD going platinum within a month of release; Finn Hudson." The crowd cheered as Finn stood up and gave a wave. His group of friends cheering and whistling louder than anyone else. The first couple of groups went by fast, now it was up to the New Directions to make this show pop, Finn was nervous for the kids, in the space of two weeks they'd become his kids.

The opening notes started five minutes later, Daniel's voice rang out as he entered through the side door, the song progressed and Finn felt so proud, Daniel and Anna did great. The group finished with their last song; Wonderful by Gary Go.

_The person that you were has died  
You've lost the sparkle in your eyes  
You fell for life - into its traps  
Now you wanna bridge the gaps  
Now you wanna bridge the gaps  
Now you want that person back__  
_

And all your ammunition's gone  
Run out of fuel to carry on  
You don't know what you wanna do  
Cause what you want does not want you  
If what you want does not want you  
And you've got no pull to pull you through

Say "I am"  
Say "I am"  
Say "I am wonderful"

Say "I am"  
Say "I am"  
Say "I am wonderful"

If what you've lost cannot be found  
And the weight of the world weighs you down  
No longer with the will to fly  
You stop to let it pass you by  
Don't stop to let it pass you by  
You've gotta look yourself in the eye

Say "I am"  
Say "I am"  
Say "I am wonderful"  
Oh you are

Say "I am"  
Say "I am"  
Say "I am wonderful"

Cause we are all miracles  
wrapped up in chemicals  
We are incredible  
Don't take it for granted, no  
We are all miracles  
Oh we are

Say "I am"  
Say "I am"  
Say "I am wonderful"  
Oh you are

Don't take it for granted, no  
We are all miracles  
wrapped up, yeah we're wrapped up  
Oh we are wonderful

When they were finished the crowd stood up and gave them a standing ovation. Finn looked to the stage to see Daniel looking to him; Finn gave him thumbs up. After voting Finn ran down the halls to the room the kids were in, he was surprised to see the kids and all his friends there. Rachel was talking to Quinn, Puck was taking to some of the football kids, each and every one of them was talking to someone different. Finn looked around but he didn't see Daniel or Anna. He figured Daniel took his advice.

"Whey if it isn't the judge himself!" Puck exclaimed when Finn came through the door.

"You guys did great!" Finn said as all the kids rushed at him, giving him hugs or pounding fists with him. "Now I can't say what happened in the voting room, but I'd say you guys are in a good lead."

"Mr. Hudson!" A voice called, Finn spun around at the voice and stumbled a little when Daniel ran and hugged him. "What did you think?"

"You were great Danny boy, you were great." Finn smiled, after that the kids just let out all their pent up energy, they'd done it, they'd had fun and now it was time to relax.

That night Rachel and Finn were sat watching TV on Finn's sofa. They would soon be flying to L.A to begin filming the pilot episode for Rachel's show and Finn had small benefit concert in December. It was all work from here on in.

"You and Daniel seem close Finn." Rachel commented looking up at his face, he was smiling.

"Yeah, he's a lot like I was in high school, he needs the male figure there just like I did, I guess I kinda helped out there." Finn replied his arm tightening around Rachel's shoulder. "I'll miss him that's for sure."

"He'll miss you too I bet, you're easy to miss." Rachel sighed and looked to his chest, she'd never really _looked _at his tattoo, but along the music score the notes planned out had a letter under them. F, A, I, T, H, F, U, L, L, Y . "Finn will you tell me about this?" She asked touching the tattoo over his heart.

"What about it? It's notes to a song. One of my favourite songs. It's sort of the reminder that music's in my heart… you were the one who put it there Rachel, so it says Faithfully, because I'm forever yours." He answered holding her tightly to him as if she'd leave if he let go.

"Oh… Finn." Rachel said, tears in her eyes as she shut them and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Rachel, how much do you love me?" He inquired quietly a few minutes later.

"Enough to go ten years alone until I met you again, why?" her voice was muffled against his skin but he heard it.

"I was just wondering. It was the same for me."

The next day Rachel was sat in the dressing room with Will and the kids, the awarding would be announced today and she felt nervous for the kids. They all had a good feeling as they sat waiting to be called to the stage. Rachel smiled at Daniel and Anna, they sat holding hands, sitting quietly looking around.

It was half an hour later that they got called to the stage, Rachel stood with Will and the kids in the center. She held Will and Anna's hands to try ease the nerves for the kids, they'd come so far.

"All right, well I think we've waited long enough to see the results of this shindig, but before I start by announcing the winners I want to say how please I am to be a judge at this event, the groups we saw did great, sang their hearts out and enjoyed their selves." Finn's voice said into the microphone as they handed him an envelope. And the other judges a trophy each, all a different size. "Okay, so in second place, in the 2022 annual Show Choir Nationals, the award goes to… Brooklyn Masters School of New York." The group called cheered and received their trophy. "Congratulations guys, and now in first place, I am proud to announce that the award goes to… the William McKinley New Directions of Lima, Ohio!" The kids jumped and cheered, and just made noise, they'd done it. Finn walked over with the large trophy and handed it to Will as he gave his old mentor a hug. "Damn it I knew you guys could do it!"

The kids sat backstage staring at the trophy; they hadn't moved or blinked much in an hour. Finn slowly waved his hands in front of one of their faces every now and then and wouldn't get anything. Will, Rachel and Finn now stood watching them.

"I think the shock may have killed them." Will said, turning his head slightly, his arms crossed and a hand under his chin.

"Maybe we should throw slurpees at them?" Finn asked circling the group slowly. "Cherry ones too."

"Finn that's cruel. Tell them about your surprise maybe that will work?" Rachel mentioned walking up and putting a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Oh! Right, my surprise. So you… children, what do you think about a tour of a real life recording studio? … Maybe even record your own track?..." Finn said, standing behind Daniel with his arms crossed on the back of the seat. The kids immediately came out of their stupor and looked at Finn as if he had grown another head.

"Are you serious?" Anna and Daniel asked in unison, Finn just chuckled.

"Deadly serious." Finn said high fiving the two of them. "Now my children, on your feet and to the Hudson Mobile."

"Stop naming the limo Finn." Rachel commented as they all stood up and made their way to the limo Daniel with trophy in hand.

"Well anyways, Rachel's mood kill aside," Finn started before Rachel hit him round the head. "Ow, anyways, have any of you ever been to a record studio?" He waited and got no reply so he carried on. "So we have the whole place to ourselves, and we're going to record the songs you did yesterday. Now I can cover the drums, Mr. Shue, you got guitar?"

"Whatever needs doing Finn." Will said with a nod, the kids beamed.

"And Rachel, piano?"

"Of course."

The limo stopped outside Finn's studio and he led them inside. The kids looked around before he showed them to a recording booth.

"Okay kids so we have two hours. Once it's recorded I'll fix it up and ship all the CD's to you guys at the school." Finn said getting the kids settled around a couple of mics.

They recorded for the two hours before the kids had to go to the hotel and leave New York for home. Finn and Rachel stood outside the recording studio as the kids lined up next to Will. He gave the two a hug before leading the kids one by one to say goodbye, last up was Daniel and Anna.

"We want to thank you guys for coming and helping up, we had a blast hanging with you." Daniel said walking forward to hug Rachel. "And thanks a lot Finn, you know what for." He added as he gave Finn a hug, Finn pulled out a business card and handed it to him.

"Call me or e-mail me if you ever want to say Hey" Finn told him as he stepped back smiling.

"Thanks you two for everything, I know I speak for the whole group when I say we can't wait to see you again." Anna commented hugging the pair before stepping back with Daniel to get in the limo Finn provided. Rachel and Finn stood and waved as the car pulled away with the kids and Will.

"I'm gonna miss those kids." Finn murmured wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulder as they took off walking to the apartment block.

"Me too, they were great. But it's been a long couple weeks." Rachel replied with a small yawn, Finn laughed and agreed. They had a week to relax, then it was to L.A to start filming.

* * *

Hey guys! 2 more chapters, they'll be fast forwarded a bit but should be good. Thanks for sticking with the story. I do recommend you add me on facebook for updates on stories or visuals even, I have visuals up now :) **Shanny C Fan-Fiction **is the face book name so add it


	14. Entertainment Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

* * *

. Finn sat at the phone with Phillip, the show had been picked up for a full season and they were calling the cast. They'd been at it for an hour and just finished. It was November and the year was winding down, for now at least the filming started again at the end of December.

The up fronts would be soon and the show was hitting high ratings already, Rachel had offers flying in every direction and Finn even had an offer for an acting job, acting beside his girlfriend. Everything was hectic, but they wouldn't have it any other way, this was basically their dream in high school, they were living it now, only one thing was missing for Finn.

"So are we all done for the night Phil?" Finn asked looking at the time, it was six, he was supposed to be making supper tonight.

"We are, I'll see you at the upfronts in a week." Phil answered, waving as Finn left. He drove and picked up a couple pizzas for supper before driving home.

"Rachel! Kurt! I'm home and I have food!" he called walking into the house the boxes balance on his hand.

"Oh Finn you're home! Daniel's on the phone for you." Rachel said taking the boxes and handing him the phone.

"Hey, Danny boy, how are you?" Finn asked smiling as he grabbed cups and plates and set them on the counter, the phone tucked between his ear and shoulder.

"_Good Finn, I'm doing good. I just wanted to call in and say Hey, the whole club watched the show last week, we know it's only the pilot but still, it's epic. Please tell me you got signed on for the full season." _Daniel's voice sounded from the phone speaker.

"We got signed! I'm glad you liked it, Rachel and I have an interview on ET tomorrow night, make sure you watch it you'll get all the info there."

"_Sweet, I'll watch that, well I gotta go, I have plans for dinner."_

"Hot date Danny boy?"

"_Shut up before you even start. Talk to you some other time Finn."_

"Bye Danny." Finn hung up and grabbed a plate and three slices of pizza. "So how was everyone's day?"

"It was good, we watched TV all day." Kurt answered, taking a drink of iced tea.

"Sounds enlightening."

"Well we're not all busy music/TV producer/actors, you know Finn."

"Okay you two another sibling argument cannot be taken today, you had one this morning." Rachel piped up before eating, Finn and Kurt sighed.

Later that night they all headed to bed Finn was so tired he was out before he even hit the pillows, Rachel just laughed and sat up reading her scripts for an audition. She went to sleep at eleven, needing her sleep for the interview tomorrow.

Rachel and Kurt stood looking at Finn from the side of the bed, it was noon and he still wasn't awake. They had water at the ready if nothing worked this time.

"Finn, its noon, if you don't drag your sorry ass out of this bed, we will call your body guard to do it." Kurt told him sitting in the chair beside the bed and poking his brother, he had his iPod remote ready.

"Well that didn't work." Rachel pointed out turning the intercom speaker up. "Plan B?"

"Plan B, you get the water I'll get the music." Kurt whispered standing up and backing away from the bed, Rachel lifted the bucket up above Finn and tipped it just as 'Single Ladies' blasted through the speaker. She and Kurt ran out of the room as Finn shot up in bed, dripping with freezing water.

"I'm up! You know what, you two come here, you can have a hug now." Finn called out, walking to the doorway and wrapping his arms around the two of them, drenching them in water too.

"Finn!" the yelled in unison as he let go and walked into the bathroom.

"Well I think we called that on ourselves Rachel."

"I think you're right. Finn hurry up! We have to go to the press thing in two hours." Rachel called before walking downstairs with Kurt. They were watching 'What Not To Wear' when Finn came down dressed in a suit minus the tie, Kurt simply cave him a clap.

"You picked that out yourself?" He asked Finn as if in shock.

"Well yeah, why?" Finn asked looking down to observe a problem.

"No, I'm proud of you Finn!" Kurt told him running to give him a hug, Finn reciprocated it before picking Kurt up under his arm.

"I don't see why, I pick my clothes out most of the time." Finn told him, ignoring Kurt's fists hitting his side.

"Put me down Finn."

"Magic word then maybe I'll consider it."

"Please?" Kurt said before Finn threw him on the sofa.

"Are you ready Rach?" Finn asked as he sat in his lay-z boy chair.

"I'll just run and get changed." She said jumping up and walking up the stairs. Finn started watching TV with Kurt as he waited, he didn't get the point of this show but he'd watched it enough times with his brother to understand if you were on it, it was bad.

Half an hour later Finn and Rachel were at a small press interview for the show, it went well, and they supposed it was a taste of the interview tonight. But they'd had fun, which was odd seen as Finn had been dreading it.

They sat backstage now at the ET studios, Rachel was having her make-up touched up, and Finn was sat tapping his foot. He was nervous, this was a live show tonight, and he didn't know what would happen so.

"Are you nervous or something sir?" one of the backstage workers asked as they came and hooked on his microphone.

"Well a little bit, it's my first TV interview so, should I be?" He replied as the guy backed off and sat beside him.

"Nah, it's nothing to worry about, just some questions you know, the usual."

"Oh okay, well thanks."

"No problem, now you're on in two minutes. We'll just get Miss. Berry's microphone on and you guys should be called."

"All righty then." Finn stood up and waited for Rachel to be ready, he heard the opening music to the show and the presenter start speaking so it was now or never.

"You ready?" Rachel asked as she came and stood beside him. He laughed a little and nodded.

"… alright so tonight we brought two very well-known people to the show, some saw the pilot to the new show 'Life', others have seen or heard them elsewhere so lets bring them out, we have Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson with us tonight." The audience cheered as the stage hands directed Finn and Rachel out, the camera's followed them as they went and hugged the presenter, she seemed nice-ish. They sat down and waited for the presenter to start. "Alright so lets start of simply and have you tell the audience who you are and what you do, so Finn you first?"

"Um, yeah sure, I'm Finn Hudson, I am a music producer and also one of the producers on the show 'Life'." Finn said sitting up a bit straighter in his chair.

"And you Rachel?"

"Well I'm Rachel Berry, I'm a Broadway actress and I also play the part of Jenny on the show 'Life'" Rachel answered looking over at Finn quickly, he looked like his nerves were calming down now.

"Okay so the show, the pilot aired was it a week ago now Finn?"

"Yeah it was just about a week ago now." Finn replied smiling now that he was kind of getting into the whole interview thing.

"And can you explain what it's about?"

"Well it's sorta the usual high school drama show, but it has a twist I suppose you could say, the usual high school cliques blur the lines I suppose is how it goes, so you kinda see that in the pilot but in the up coming episodes it's a lot more pronounced." Finn explained, the presenter looked at her cards and moved on to Rachel.

"Rachel you play one of the main characters in the show, Jenny, are you anything like that character or were you in high school?"

"No I wasn't, I was a lot more out there in high school, I was… a diva I guess is the word? I'm not like that now but back then I was. So no I wasn't like my character at all." Rachel answered causing Finn to laugh a little bit.

"So I see Finn laughing and that brings me to my next question. I did a bit of research and found out that Rachel and Finn attended the same high school, is that true Finn?"

"That's true, where did you find that?" Finn asked with a grin.

"Your guys' Wikipedia pages, they both have the same high school name on them."

"Oh I see, Wikipedia, I'll have to read that."

"Well it has tons of information on you Finn. Apparently you were in a band?"

"I can't say I was in a band, I played the drums though. So maybe I'll have to change that."

"Maybe. So Finn, Rachel says she was the diva in school can you back that up?"

"Well I'd get beat up if I did, but you know, Rachel was the diva." Finn laughed when Rachel hit him on the shoulder.

"So Rachel, what was Finn like in high school?"

"Finn was the person who blurred lines in high school, he was the quarterback but did Wikipedia tell you his other high school class?"

"Well if you mean the Glee Club Wikipedia is all over that." The presenter laughed, Finn just went quiet for a moment. "So is that true Finn? Were you in fact in your high school Glee Club?"

"It's true, I was in glee, I was the male lead in glee. I was just that cool." Finn responded causing the audience to laugh. "Rachel was in glee club too, we were the co-captains, I bet Wikipedia didn't have that did it?"

"No it didn't, but your step-brother Kurt, Finn, did send us a little photo."

"Oh god, which one?"

"Does 2011 glee club year book photo bring anything to mind?"

"Oh, no he didn't."

"He did now lets bring this picture up onto the screen." The presenter said when the picture of Finn and Rachel came up with the glee club sign. The crowd laughed along with Finn and Rachel when they looked at that. "So how old were you two here Rachel?"

"We were seventeen in this one." Rachel laughed.

"Alright, well moving on again to right now in the present. I have heard rumours that you Finn went from New Yorks hottest bachelor to dating, is that true?"

"Well it is, but does the rumour say who? Cause I've heard tons of different things and the make me laugh, if this one has the right name then I'll be shocked."

"This one didn't have a name but can you share who it is?"

"I don't know can I?" he asked looking at Rachel quickly she just nodded slightly. "Okay well apparently I can, so no I'm not a bachelor anymore, and my lovely girlfriend is this woman right here."

"So you and Rachel are the new couple?"

"Well I guess so, now that answers all those little rumours, that yes I'm dating and now you know who it is too, look at that for an answer." Finn laughed, ruffling his hair.

"So how long has this been going on?"

"Well we first dated in high school, but then we didn't see each other for like a decade, but then we started dating again in the last couple weeks of June."

"Wow, so that brings us to commercial, and we'll be right back…"

After the interview Finn and Rachel were swarmed with press, but they just wanted to go home and sleep, it'd been a long day. They got home two hours later and didn't even make it up stairs, they feel asleep on the pull out sofa in the living room. The realized that this would just be the beginning but they'd weathered ten years alone, this would be easy to hold on now.

* * *

So now everyone knows about Rachel and Finn and theirs only one chapter left. ooohh. :P make sure you post your ideas for a new story in the reviews or on my facebook. **Shanny C Fan-Fiction**


	15. Don't Leave Me Hanging

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter 14: Don't Leave Me Hanging.

It was December and tonight was the benefit concert, Finn and Rachel were mingling before the acts went on, they met people they didn't know before, and they met people who were their idols, they met everybody. Finn had invited his old friends and to say the least Puck was in heaven meeting all his favourite musicians, he was very entertaining himself though.

The group sat at the table and talked, laughed, and just generally hung out before Finn had to be called. At the moment they were arguing about song choices for Rachel to sing on the show, no one could give Finn a straight answer without someone countering it.

"Okay guys, we haven't even started filming yet so just calm down." Finn laughed as he finished eating. "Alright I have to go get ready, I'll meet you guys after." He said standing up and kissing Rachel on the cheek before walking away.

"I think I need to become famous." Puck commented taking a drink from his glass.

"Why?" Quinn questioned him looking over at Rachel who was holding Austin.

"For the money, we could use it Quinn, plus then maybe I could buy you a ring and we can get married, I don't know."

"Aw, Puck's gone all soft on us." Artie laughed the whole table joining in against Puck.

"I'll go all soft on you face Artie if you don't watch it." Puck scowled, ignoring them now. The announcer came on stage and everyone went quiet.

Five acts later Finn was up last, the group sat speechless, as they watched him, he got the whole crowd singing with him until he stopped to announce his last song.

"Okay, so I'm a bit nervous about this one, but this one goes out Rachel, because I really, really love her." He said before playing the opening chords on his guitar. The group looked to Rachel who was sat staring up at the stage now, before they looked back to Finn.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way

Marry me today and every day  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way

Marry me today and every day  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will

Promise me you'll always be happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you when all the music dies

And marry me today and everyday  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will marry me

"Now Rachel, you know what comes next so just don't leave me hanging. I'll get down on one knee when I'm over there but, I've said my piece." He announced handing the mic to the announcer before jumping from the stage and walking to the table his hand digging in his pocket for the ring box. Rachel was sat speechless. The whole group was. When he reached the table he had all eyes on him as he got down on one knee. "So what do you think? Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Rachel answered quietly, her arms going around his neck to hug him. When she pulled away he kissed her quickly before putting the ring on her finger.

"I love you." He smiled, the whole world melting away then, it was just them there.

"I love you too." She replied her face hidden in the crook of his neck as he hugged her.

From then on it was them against the world, the press let out the story the day after, his proposal was on YouTube thanks to Puck and they were married six months later on the beach. Life from then on was going well. They'd been alone for ten years and would be together forever hopefully, the pair had never been happier.

The End

* * *

I know this chapter was short, but it was short and sweet and I planned it that way. Read and Review, and send me suggestions for a story idea. I'll do a follow up to this one soon so keep checking back now and then.


End file.
